CORAZON INTREPIDO
by luniitaturksa
Summary: Sakura Haruno había ideado el plan perfecto para encandilar a Sasuke Uchiha: se convertiría en una mujer atrevida. Sin embargo parecía que lo único que había logrado la transformación era sacar aún más el mal genio de Sasuke. Pero quizás... solo quizás no fuera mal genio, sino pasión contenida lo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos de aquel modo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo mundo, después de haber desaparecido por ¿Qué? ¿2 años, casi creo? Bueno he vuelto con un nuevo- viejo fic que aunque no es mío les puedo asegurar que es increíble, ya hace muchos años yo lo leí y me encanto así que dije ¿Por qué no? Y aquí está lo vengo a compartir con todos ustedes.

Espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí, esto es: Corazón intrépido


	2. PROLOGO

Corazón intrépido

Naruto versión

Prologo

Sasuke Uchiha se sentía solo. Su último hermano soltero, Itachi, se había casado hacía un año. Sasuke estaba solo con la asistenta, que iba dos veces por semana y amenazaba constantemente con jubilarse. Eso lo dejaría sin sus bizcochos, a no ser que fuera todos los días a desayunar a un restaurante y aquello era prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta su horario.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla de su despacho, de aquel despacho que ya no compartía con nadie. Se alegraba por sus hermanos. Excepto Itachi, la mayoría de ellos tenían ya hijos. Naruto y Hinata tenían dos niños. Sai y Ino, uno. Neji y Tenten, un niño y una niña. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no tenía una relación. Estaban a finales de septiembre. Los rodeos acababan de terminar y había habido tanto trabajo en el rancho que no había tenido tiempo de salir ni una sola noche.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar? —le preguntó Itachi nada más descolgar.

¿Te parece normal invitar a tu hermano a cenar en tu luna de miel? —sonrió Sasuke.

—Nos casamos hace casi un año —apuntó Itachi.

—Por eso, todavía estáis de luna de miel —dijo Sasuke, —El trabajo no lo es todo. Es mucho mejor el amor.

—Qué te lo digan a ti, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero la invitación está en pie. Ven cuando quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Bien.

Tras colgar, Sasuke se estiró. Junto con sus hermanos tenía cinco ranchos, pero era él quien se ocupaba de casi todo el trabajo físico con el ganado, como ponía de manifiesto su enorme cuerpo. A menudo se preguntaba si no trabajaba tanto para no pensar en otras cosas. De joven, las mujeres habían revoloteado a su alrededor y se había hecho de rogar para aceptar sus invitaciones, pero ahora, a los treinta y tantos, las aventuras de una noche no le satisfacían.

Había pensado pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en casa, pero Karin Uzumaki, una amiga íntima de sakura, lo había convencido para que la acompañara a cenar a Houston y al ballet. A Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia lo del ballet, pero Karin le había explicado que no podía ir sola porque tenía el coche en el taller. Era una mujer guapa y sofisticada, pero Sasuke no quería nada con ella porque no quería que le fuera contando nada de su vida privada a sakura, que estaba patente e incómodamente enamorada de él.

Sabía que Karin jamás le habría pedido que saliera con ella en Jacobsville, Texas, porque era un sitio pequeño y sakura se enteraría enseguida. A Sasuke le habría gustado hacerlo para que ella se diera cuenta de que era un hombre libre, pero aquello no habría favorecido en absoluto su amistad con su padre, Kisashi Haruno.

Lo bueno que tenía salir con Karin era que se libraba de ir a cenar a casa de los Haruno. Kisashi era uno de sus mejores amigos, además de ser su socio, y le encantaba su compañía, pero había dos elementos en su casa que detestaba: su hermana, Tsunade, que era una cotilla pero que no vivía con ellos, y su hija Sakura, que tenía veintiún años y era psicóloga. Había vuelto loco a Sai analizando sus preferencias alimenticias y sakura solía buscar excusas para no ir a casa de Kisashi si estaba ella.

No era fea. Tenía una cabellera rosada y larga y tenía buen cuerpo. Lo malo era que estaba enamorada de él y todo el mundo lo sabía. Sasuke no la tomaba en serio porque la conocía desde que tenía diez años y llevaba aparato dental. Era difícil olvidar esa imagen.

Además, no sabía cocinar. Su pollo calcinado era famoso en la ciudad, como sus bizcochos, que eran armas letales.

Al pensar en aquellos bizcochos, Sasuke descolgó el teléfono y llamó a Karin.

—Hola, Sasuke —lo saludó encantada.

¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja el sábado?

—No le dirás nada de esto a Sakura, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que procuro verla lo menos posible —contestó Sasuke impaciente.

—Por si las moscas —bromeó Karin preocupada—.Estaré lista a las seis.

¿Y si me paso a las cinco y cenamos en Houston antes del ballet?

¡Perfecto! Me apetece mucho. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Sasuke colgó y marcó el número de los Haruno. Por desgracia, contestó sakura.

—Hola, Sakura —le dijocon simpatía.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludó ella sinaire en los pulmones—. ¿Quieres hablar con papá?

—No, bueno, era solo para deciros que no voy a poder ir a cenar el sábado. Tengo una cita.

—Ya _—_dijoella tras una pausa apenas perceptible.

—Perdón, pero ya había quedado hace tiempo —mintió Sasuke — y se me había olvidado cuando le dije que sí a tu padre. Dileque lo siento.

—Claro —contestó Sakura—. Pásatelo bien.

Estaba rara.

¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sasuke dubitativo.

¡No, claro que no! Hasta luego, Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos completamente decepcionada. Llevaba toda la semana planeando el menú, practicando aquel pollo tierno y suculento y la _creme burlé _porque sabía que era el postre preferido de Sasuke. Le había costado, pero incluso sabía utilizar el aparatito para poner el caramelo por encima. Todo el trabajo tirado a la basura.

Estaba segura de que Sasuke no tenía una cita de antes. Se la había buscado para no ir a cenar con ellos.

Se sentó junto a la mesa del pasillo, con el delantal y la cara llenos de harina. Desde luego, era todo menos la cita perfecta. Llevaba un año intentando que Sasuke se fijara en ella. Había flirteado con él abiertamente en la boda de Shikamaru Nara y Temari no Sabaku hasta que lo había visto fruncir el ceño enfadado por haber agarrado al vuelo el ramo de novia. Se había muerto del corte ante su mirada reprobadora. Meses después, había intentado encandilarlo con sus virtudes, pero no había servido de nada. No sabía cocinar y, según su mejor amiga, Karin, que le estaba ayudando a cazar a Sasuke, parecía un figurín. Karin la aconsejaba mucho y le decía todo lo que a Sasuke no le gustaba de ella para que ella lo fuera puliendo. Incluso estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para acostumbrarse a los caballos, al ganado, al polvo y al barro. Pero si no conseguía que Sasuke fuera a su casa para mostrarle sus nuevos conocimientos, ¿de qué le servía todo aquello?

¿Quién era? —preguntó Shio, la asistenta, desde lo alto de la escalera —. ¿Era el señor Kisashi?

—No, era Sasuke. No puede venir el sábado a cenar. Tiene una cita.

—Oh —sonrió Shio con simpatía—. No te preocupes, habrá otras cenas, cariño.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Sakura levantándose—. Bueno, cocinaré para papá y para ti —añadió decepcionada.

— Sasuke no tiene obligación de venir el fin de semana porque tenga negocios con tu padre —le dijo con amabilidad—. Es un buen hombre, pero algo mayor para ti...

Sakura no contestó. Sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

Sasuke se duchó, se afeitó, se vistió y se montó en el Lincoln negro que se acababa de comprar. Estaba listo para pasar una noche en la ciudad y, desde luego, no iba a echar nada de menos el pollo quemado de sakura.

Sin embargo, la conciencia le remordía un poco. Tal vez fuera por todas las cosas que Karin le había dicho de sakura. La semana anterior le había estado contando lo que había dicho de él. Iba a tener que tener cuidado con lo que decía delante de sakura porque no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones. No le interesaba lo más mínimo. Era una cría.

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Su pelo era negro azabache con mechones azulados, tenía la frente ancha, la nariz ligeramente torcida y una boca grande de dientes perfectos. Comparado con la mayoría de sus hermanos era atractivo. Además, no le hacía falta ser guapo porque tenía dinero de sobra.

Sabía que a Karin le parecía de lo más atractivo precisamente por su cuenta bancaria, pero era guapa y no le importaba sacarla por Houston y enseñarla, como los trofeos de pesca que llenaban su despacho. Un hombre tenía sus debilidades. Sin embargo, al pensar en la decepción de Sakura al decirle que no iba a ir a cenar y en cómo se sentiría si supiera que su mejor amiga la estaba traicionando, sintió una punzada de remordimientos que no le gustó nada.

Se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor. Mientras avanzaba por la carretera, se dijo que no tenía motivos' para sentirse culpable. Estaba soltero y nunca había hecho lo más mínimo para darle a entender a Sakura Haruno que quería ser el hombre de su vida. Además, llevaba solo demasiado tiempo. Una velada cultural en Houston era lo que necesitaba para aliviar la soledad.


	3. capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1 _

Sasuke no estaba de muy buen humor. Había sido una semana muy larga y ahora se encontraba teniendo que consolar a su vecino, Kisashi Hruno, que acababa de perder al toro de raza Salers que Sasuke quería comprarle. Aquel toro era hijo de un gran campeón y una de las compras prioritarias de Sasuke, que estaba tan triste como Kisashi.

—Ayer, estaba bien —dijo Kisashi secándose el sudor de la frente mientras ambos observaban al animal que estaba tumbado de lado sobre la hierba—. No me podía venir peor que se muriera ahora, en plena temporada de cría —dijo el hombre pasándose la mano por el pelo cano. Estaba pasando un mal momento económicamente, pero no se lo quería decir a Sasuke.

—Esto no me parece muy normal. ¿Has despedido a alguien últimamente?

—Ya, yo he pensado lo mismo, pero hace más de dos años que no despido a nadie. No lo tenía asegurado, así que no me puedo comprar otro... todavía —añadió porque no quería que nadie supiera que estaba casi arruinado.

—Eso tiene arreglo. Tengo un toro Salers que compré hace dos años. Lo quería cambiar y comprar el tuyo, pero como eso ya no va a poder ser... mientras le busco sustituto, utilízalo tú durante la época de cría.

— Sasuke, no puedo aceptar eso —dijo Kisashi sabiendo lo que costaban aquellos servicios.

Sasuke levantó la mano y sonrió.

—Claro que puedes. Así, en primavera, yo elegiré el toro que más me guste de los que hayan nacido.

Kisashi se rio.

—Bueno, si es con esa condición, de acuerdo, pero me gustaría que alguien lo vigilara.

—No te preocupes. Tengo un par de vaqueros lesionados que no pueden salir con el ganado, así que pueden venir a vigilarlo.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de darle de comer.

Sasuke se rio.

—Muy bien, pero ya sabes que uno de estos come por tres hombres.

—No importa... —se interrumpió al oír un ruido detrás de ellos.

Era su hija, Sakura, cubierta de barro de pies a cabeza.

—Hola, papá. Hola, Sasuke. Buenos días —saludó la chica, que llevaba una silla de montar sobre el hombro.

¿De dónde vienes? —le preguntó su padre mirándola con los ojos como platos, al igual que Sasuke.

—De montar un rato —contestó ella yendo hacia el porche.

—De montar un rato —murmuró Kisashi—. Primero le dio por dar de comer a los animales, luego por conducir al ganado, ahora por montar a caballo... No sé qué le pasa. Decía que se iba a ir a la universidad a hacer otro curso de psicología y, de repente, le da por decir que quiere aprender a llevar el rancho. No hay quién entienda a los hijos, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se rio.

—Yo de eso no tengo ni idea. Ni tengo ninguna intención de tenerla. Bueno, volviendo a lo del toro. Te lo traigo cuanto antes y, si tienes algún otro problema, me lo dices.

Kisashi sintió un gran alivio. Los Uchiha tenían cinco ranchos. Eran la familia con más influencias políticas y económicas de la zona. El préstamo de aquel animal le permitiría recuperarse. Sasuke era todo un caballero.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Sasuke. No lo estamos pasando muy bien últimamente.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír. Estaba encantado de poder ayudar a aquel hombre con el que llevaba años haciendo negocios.

Se preguntó por el extraño comportamiento de su hija. Antes, se ponía camisetas ajustadas y faldas cortas y esperaba a que él saliera del despacho de su padre para dirigirle miradas seductoras desde el salón. Bueno, seductoras...Sakura no sabía ser seductora. No como su amiga Karin Uzumaki, que tenía solo cuatro años más que ella, pero que podía dar lecciones a Mata Hari.

En cuanto se enterara de que había salido con su mejor amiga, Sakura se olvidaría de él. Era demasiado joven para él y, cuanto antes lo supiera, mejor. Además, ¿de dónde salía ahora aquello del rancho? Lo que le faltaba, cubierta de barro... Lo único que le gustaba de ella era la forma tan elegante y sofisticada que tenía de vestir. ¡Cubierta de barro ya no había por dónde agarrarla!

Se despidió de Kisashi y se fue a su rancho dándole vueltas a por qué había muerto aquel toro de repente.

Sakura se duchó mientras pensaba en el consejo de su amiga Karin. « Sasuke me ha dicho que no le gustas porque no tienes ni idea de las cosas del rancho, que vas siempre demasiado bien vestida, demasiado chic y sofisticada. Además, no sabes cocinar».

Estaba claro: si quería que Sasuke se fijara en ella tenía que aprender a llevar el rancho y a cocinar.

Karin y ella eran amigas y vecinas de toda la vida, así que confiaba en sus consejos. Su mejor amiga lo hacía todo por su bien. ¡Estaba dispuesta a no volver a la universidad aquel año con tal de demostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha que era capaz de convertirse en el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaba. ¡Se lo había tomado muy en serio y lo iba a conseguir!

No le iba muy bien montando a caballo, pero, al fin y al cabo, su padre eran ranchero así que seguro que mejoraba con la práctica.

Siguió practicando. Una semana después, estaba en la cocina intentando hacer bizcochos, cuando se le cayó el paquete entero de harina al suelo y la cubrió por completo.

En ese momento, tuvo la suerte de que apareciera su padre con Sasuke.

—¿Sakura? —dijo su padre mirándola con la boca abierta.

—¡Hola, papá! —sonrió ella—. Hola, Sasuke.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Poner harina en un bote —mintió.

—¿Dónde está Shio?

—Limpiando, creo.

Shio estaba escondida en la habitación de Sakura, intentando no reírse a carcajadas de los nulos intentos de la chica por cocinar mejor.

—¿Y la tía Tsunade?

—Jugando al bridge con los Inozuka.

—¡Si no es al bridge, es al golf! —Exclamó su padre—. Pues a ver si viene porque tenemos que hablar de unas acciones.

Tenía que venderlas y las tenía a medias con su hermana. ¡Dónde estaría aquella maldita mujer!

—Dijo que no vendría hasta el sábado, papá —le recordó Sakura.

Kisashi suspiró enfadado.

—Bueno, ven, Sasuke. Te las quiero enseñar a ver qué te parece a ti que debo hacer. ¡Maldito bridge! No puedo hacer nada sin Tsunade.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, pero no dijo nada. Siguió a su padre al despacho y se fue al cabo de un rato, pero por la puerta principal, no por la de la cocina...

Sakura no se dio por vencida y siguió con su aprendizaje en el rancho. A la semana siguiente, el viejo Jiraya le enseñó cómo montar a un ternero. El animal la lanzó por los aires justo cuando Sasuke aparcaba su coche junto al establo.

No dijo nada. Solo se rio a carcajadas. Sakura tampoco dijo nada. Tenía la boca llena de barro. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha directa. Una vez duchada, bajó a la cocina sin maquillarse. ¿Para qué? Si Sakura no iba a estar. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y no se puso zapatos.

—Verás como pises algo —le dijo Shio, que estaba haciendo panecillos.

—Tengo los pies duros, no te preocupes —bromeó ella abrazándola por detrás.

Le encantaba cómo olía aquella mujer, a algodón recién lavado y harina. Llevaba con ellos desde que Sakura tenía seis años y había sido de gran ayuda cuando se habían quedado ella y su padre solos tras la muerte de su madre.

—Ay, Shio —suspiró—, ¿qué haríamos sin ti? —añadió cerrando los ojos.

—Largo de aquí, que sé lo que quieres hacer... —Demasiado tarde. SAkura ya le había quitado el delantal y bailaba burlona ante ella mirándola divertida con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—¡O me pones el delantal u olvídate de los panecillos para esta noche! —le advirtió Shio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo era una broma —río Sakura poniéndoselo.

Mientras se lo anudaba, oyó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas.

—¡Deja de enseñarle estas cosas! —le dijo Shio al recién llegado.

—¿Quién, yo? —dijo Sasuke con total inocencia.

Sakura sintió que se le anudaban los dedos con los lazos del delantal y que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. No se había ido. ¡Y ella hecha un asco!

—Pon ese delantal en su sitio, Sakura —bromeó él.

Sakura lo miró mientras ataba la prenda.

—Mira quién fue a hablar. Tus asistentas siempre se quejan de que les desatas el delantal a la mínima ocasión. ¡Había una que incluso siempre tenía una escoba a mano!

—Sí, y acabó rompiéndomela en la cabeza. ¿Qué haces, Shio?

—Panecillos —contestó la mujer—. Lo siento, no sé hacer bizcochos.

—Bueno, aquello no fue para tanto... —protestó él.

—¿Cómo qué no? Me han dicho que sacaste al cocinero del restaurante en volandas —bromeó Shio.

—Me dijo que sabía hacer bizcochos y me lo estaba llevando a casa para que me lo demostrara —contestó Sasuke.

—A él no debió de parecerle lo mismo. Te ha quitado la denuncia, ¿no?

—Se puso un poco nervioso, eso fue todo. En fin, no creo que fuera verdad que sabía hacer bizcochos. ¿Seguro que tú no sabes? Tal vez, si lo intentaras…

—No, no tengo ningún interés. Me gusta trabajar aquí —contestó Shio.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Era solo una idea... Panecillos, ¿eh? Hace mucho que no tomo panecillos caseros.

—Dile a Kisashi que te invite a cenar.

—¿Por qué no me invitas tú, Sakura?

Sakura no podía articular palabra.

Sasuke no entendía por qué no contestaba. Debería estar dando brincos de alegría. Acababa de decirle que quería quedarse a cenar.

La miró intensamente y lo único que consiguió fue ponerla más nerviosa.

Sakura pensó que, además de querer una mujer que supiera llevar un rancho y que supiera cocinar, Sasuke debía de querer una mujer guapa. ¡Y ella estaba feísima!

Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó él en un tono que nunca había empleado con ella.

—Bueno, voy a tender la ropa —dijo Shio saliendo de la cocina.

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura oyeron la puerta al cerrarse.

Él se acercó a ella y, de repente, le puso las manos en los hombros. Sakura las sintió, grandes y fuertes. No podía respirar ni dejar de mirarse en sus ojos negros. La estaba mirando como si no la hubiera visto nunca.

—Venga, ¿qué te pasa? Si te puedo ayudar... –Sakura no sabía qué decir.

—Me he hecho daño al caerme del ternero —mintió.

—¿Ah, sí?

Sasuke apenas la oía porque estaba absorto en aquella maravillosa boca de labios rosados y dientes blancos. Se preguntó si la habrían besado alguna vez. Aunque no la había visto nunca salir con un chico, Karin le había dicho que salía con muchos, que era mucho más experimentada de lo que parecía.

Sakura se estaba derritiendo. Las rodillas le temblaban.

Sasuke la sentía estremecerse. ¿Por qué se comportaba así si era tan experimentada como Karin decía? Una mujer con experiencia ya le habría puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y se estaría frotando contra su cuerpo...

—Ven aquí —le dijo abrazándola. Al hacerlo, sintió sus pechos a la altura del diafragma porque era mucho más alto que ella.

Sakura puso las manos sobre su, camisa, pero con vergüenza. Sasuke suspiró. La imaginación se le había disparado, pero no podía ser, Sakura solo tenía veintiún años y era la hija de un amigo. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía parar de mirarle la boca y por qué se había excitado al sentir sus pechos?

—Pon las manos en mi pecho —le dijo.

Sakura obedeció lentamente. Tenía las manos frías y temblorosas. Se quedó muy quieta, sin respirar, rezando para que aquel momento no se rompiera, para que Sasuke no recobrara la cordura que había perdido por unos segundos.

—¿No sabes hacerlo?

—¿Hacer... qué? —dijo ella mojándose los labios con la lengua.

Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior en un rapto de deseo.

—Esto —murmuró bajando la cabeza.

Sakura sintió sus labios sobre la boca, acariciándola y besándola suavemente. Aquello no saciaba su apetito ni de lejos.

Le clavó las uñas y Sasuke se tensó. Sakura sentía sus músculos bajo la camisa y el latir acelerado de su corazón.

—Tranquila —le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura sintió sus manos deslizarse desde su cintura a sus caderas mientras no paraba de besarla. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le costaba respirar, de que se moría de deseo?

Estaba experimentando sensaciones que nunca había imaginado.

Sakura abría cada vez más la boca. Nick la apretó contra su cuerpo. Al sentir que su anatomía había cambiado, Sakura se echó atrás.

—Muchos novios, ¿eh? —dijo Sasuke como para sí mismo.

—¿Novios? —repitió ella en un hilo de voz. Sasuke la agarró de la cintura y con la otra mano le acarició la cara.

—Déjalo —susurró besándola de nuevo.

Sakura le clavó las uñas y gimió.

Sasuke la apretó contra sí y la miró con los ojos encendidos. Le quitó la goma del pelo y se lo esparció.

—Puede que sí tengas la edad... —dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

Sakura se regodeó en su deseo. Arqueó el cuerpo contra él y lo agarró de la nuca para que nunca dejara de besarla. Aquello era su sueño hecho realidad. Era genial. Desechó cualquier rastro de prudencia y abrió la boca para invitarlo a entrar.

Sintió su lengua explorando la oscuridad y tembló mientras la devoraba.

Al oír una puerta que se cerraba, salieron de la niebla en la que estaban.

Sasuke la miró como si no la conociera. Tenía los ojos como esmeraldas mojadas. La había levantado del suelo y su cuerpo se moría por ella.

Sabía que Sakura se había dado cuenta de que estaba excitado. Solo lo sabían ellos y así debía ser. ¡Debía parar aquello en ese mismo instante!

La soltó despacio y tomó aire. Se echó en cara haber perdido el control con una mujer a la que no debería de haber tocado jamás. No entendía qué le había pasado. Normalmente solía mantener la cabeza fría con las mujeres. Y más con Sakura.

Le desconcertaba su mirada. Iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones y no sabía por dónde empezar. Sakura era mucho más joven que él, pero su cuerpo no parecía darse cuenta.

—Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Es como un helado... apetece —contestó ella, que no quería oír un no por respuesta.

—Eres demasiado joven para tener apetencias —le contestó Sasuke —. Y yo, lo suficientemente mayor como para no hacer estas *****. ¿Me oyes? Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido. Lo siento.

Horrorizada, Sakura se dio cuenta de que se estaba arrepintiendo. Se apartó sonrojada, con los ojos llenos de sueños que él no debía ver.

—Yo... también lo siento —dijo.

—Maldita sea —dijo Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos —.Ha sido culpa mía. He empezado yo.

—No pasa nada —contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros—. Así practico.

Nick enarcó las cejas sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien?

—No soy la reina del baile de graduación. Por aquí no hay muchos hombres y los que hay son solterones que mascan tabaco y no se bañan.

—Menudos prejuicios —bromeó él.

—¿Acaso tú sales con mujeres que huelen a caballo?

—No sé. La última vez que te vi, si no recuerdo mal, olías a barro y a mi...

—¡No sigas! —lo interrumpió sonrojándose. Sasuke la miró intensamente.

—Es una pena que no te llames Jeanie —murmuró—. Stephen Foster tiene una canción muy bonita sobre el pelo de una mujer que se llama Jeanie.

Sakura sonrió. Le gustaba su pelo. Era algo.

Nick pensó que se ponía muy guapa cuando sonreía.

—¿Estoy invitado a cenar, entonces? —Preguntó perdido en su mirada —.Si me dices que sí, tal vez te dé unas cuantas clases más. Solo nivel principiante, claro —añadió sonriendo.


	4. capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2 _

Sakura se dijo que era imposible que Sasuke hubiera dicho aquello, pero lo importante era que seguía sonriendo. Ella también sonreía. Se sentía guapa.

Sin maquillaje, descalza, sin peinar... y Sasuke la había besado. No se lo podía creer. Entonces, recordó el amor que los Uchiha tenían por los bizcochos. Harían lo que fuera por ellos. ¿También por panecillos?

—Estoy pensando que un hombre que es capaz de secuestrar a un cocinero para que le haga bizcochos, es capaz de hacer cualquier locura por unos panecillos —le dijo.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Shio hace unos panecillos de muerte.

—¡Vaya! —bromeó Sakura riendo—. Está bien, te puedes quedar a cenar.

—Eres un encanto.

Encanto. Bueno, al menos, le caía bien. Ya era algo. No se le ocurrió que un hombre que realmente se interesara por ella no le diría que era un encanto.

En ese momento, entró Shio, sacó unos guisantes y los puso en una fuente.

—Sakura, cariño, ayúdame con esto. ¿Te quedas a cenar? —le preguntó a Sasuke.

—Sakura ha dicho que podía quedarme.

—Muy bien, pues vete a dar una vuelta hasta que esté la cena lista.

—De acuerdo. Iré a ver a mi toro.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la cocina. No sin antes mirar a Sakura con complicidad.

Sin embargo, aquel beso no cambió en nada su relación. Sasuke se pasó toda la cena hablando de cría genética con su padre y, aunque fue correcto y educado con ella, era como si no estuviera.

Después de cenar, solo se quedó un rato. Se despidió alabando la cena de Shio y sonrió a Sakura, pero no como antes de la cena. Era como si hubiera borrado de su memoria el episodio de la cocina y quisiera que ella hiciera lo mismo. Qué chasco. Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero él la había besado y Sakura quería que volviera a hacerlo. A juzgar por su comportamiento durante la cena, tenía más posibilidades de convertirse en actriz de Hollywood.

Se pasó las siguientes semanas recordando los besos de Sasuke. Cuando no estaba soñando despierta, estaba haciendo bizcochos. Como gastaba todos los paquetes de harina que se le ponían por delante, no paraba de ir a la tienda. Aquella tarde no fue una excepción. Se maquilló un poco y se puso la chaqueta de cuero antes de montarse en su deportivo rojo. Una nunca sabía cuándo podía encontrarse con Sasuke en el supermercado. Era muy dado a ir a comprar bizcochos congelados.

Cuando estaba en la cola de la caja con la harina y los huevos y la leche que Shio le había en cargado, lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, pero era inconfundible porque era más alto que todos los demás. Estaba sonriendo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a una chica pelirroja. Aquel pelo le resultaba familiar.

¡Era Karin Uzumaki!

Qué bien. Seguro que su amiga le estaba hablando de ella. Pensó en ir a saludar, pero ¿y si interrumpía en un momento crucial? En dos semanas, el sábado antes del día de Acción de Gracias, era el baile de ganaderos de Jacobsville. Seguro que Karin le estaba diciendo que a Sakura le encantaría que la invitara.

Era una suerte tener una amiga como Karin.

Si Sakura hubiera sabido lo que Karin le estaba diciendo a Sasuke en realidad, habría cambiado su opinión sobre su amistad y sobre muchas cosas más.

—Te agradezco mucho que me hayas traído a hacer la compra —le dijo al salir de la tienda—. Tengo la muñeca fatal desde la caída.

—No es nada —murmuró Sasuke sonriendo.

—El baile de ganaderos es dentro de dos semanas —comentó ella coqueta—. Me encantaría ir, pero nadie me lo ha pedido y no voy a poder conducir para entonces porque me he hecho un buen esguince. Ya sabes que tardan tanto en curarse como las fracturas. ¿Sabes que Sakura le ha dicho a todo el mundo que va a ir contigo? Sí, todos lo saben. Ha dicho que estás todo el día en su casa y que no vas a tardar mucho en comprarle un anillo.

¡Pero si solo la había besado! ¡No había comentado nada de casarse, por Dios! Sasuke odiaba los cotilleos, sobre todo, cuando eran de él. Sakura ya se podía ir olvidando de que la invitara al baile. No le gustaban las mujeres que mentían.

—Puedes ir conmigo —le dijo enfadado—. A pesar de lo que te haya dicho Sakura, no soy propiedad de nadie y soy libre para ir al baile con quien quiera.

—¡Gracias, Sasuke! —dijo ella radiante.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Karin era guapa y le gustaba su compañía. No era una mujer a la que le gustara estar siempre compitiendo con los hombres. No como Sakura que, de repente, se había puesto a hacerse el vaquero en el rancho. Como le había comentado a Karin, no le gustaban las mujeres así. Lo último ya era que se le hubiera ocurrido ir diciendo por ahí que la había invitado al baile.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Lo mejor para acabar con esto será decirlo en público —le dijo a Karin.

—Pues claro. No le guardes rencor a Sakura por esto. Es muy joven. Comparada conmigo, digo. Si no hubiéramos sido vecinas, seguramente jamás habríamos sido amigas: Es tan... bueno, tan niñata a veces, ¿verdad?

Sasuke arrugó el ceño. Había olvidado que Karin era mayor que Sakura. Recordó los apasionados besos que se habían dado y se preguntó cómo podía decir lo que había dicho por un par de besos. Entonces, se acordó de algo.

—Me habías dicho que Sakura había tenido más novios que nadie.

Karin carraspeó.

—Bueno, novios... lo que se dice novios. Amigos... —dijo cubriéndose las espaldas. Era difícil presentarla como una niñata y una devora hombres a la vez.

—No es lo mismo —apuntó Nick más tranquilo.

Karin le dijo que tenía razón. Se arrepentía por ser tan mala con su mejor amiga, pero Sasuke era muy atractivo y a ella le gustaba tanto como a Sakura. En la guerra y en el amor, todo estaba permitido, ¿no? Además, no había muchas posibilidades de que Sasuke invitara a Sakura a salir... Pero, por si acaso, ya se encargaría ella de que no fuera así.

Sonrió al montar en el coche de Sasuke, soñando con el primero de muchos bailes juntos. ¡Y si algún día quería casarse con ella!

Sakura siguió haciendo bizcochos hasta que un día le salieron comestibles. Shio estaba alucinada.

También había hecho progresos considerables montando a caballo.

Solo faltaban cuatro días para el baile y tenía un precioso vestidito blanco de tirantes muy finos. Le llegaba por los tobillos y dejaba los brazos y el escote al descubierto. Tenía una raja de lo más provocativa que dejaba ver una de sus preciosas piernas. Se había comprado unas sandalias de tacón alto, también blancas, y todo lo iba a combinar con un abrigo negro de terciopelo. Solo le faltaba una cita.

Esperaba que, después de aquellos besos, Sasuke se lo pidiera, pero no había vuelto a aparecer por la casa. Por el rancho, sí, porque tenía que hablar con su padre y había ido varias veces, pero no se había acercado a la casa. Sakura asumía que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos y que temía que ella se lo hubiera tomado en serio. Por eso la estaba evitando. Estaba más claro que el agua.

Aquello quería decir que no la iba a invitar al baile. Llamó a Karin desesperada.

—Te vi hace un par de semanas con Sasuke en el supermercado. No quise saludaros porque supuse que le estabas hablando del baile, pero no ha querido invitarme, ¿verdad?

Le pareció oír a su amiga tragar saliva.

—No, lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y lo has intentado.

—Sakura...

—Me había comprado un vestido precioso para la ocasión —suspiró—. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Sí —contestó Karin tras un silencio.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Con alguien que conozco?

—N...No.

—Espero que te lo pases bien.

—Tú no vas a ir, ¿verdad?

Karin estaba un poco rara.

—No, no tengo con quién —se lamentó Sakura—. Habrá otros bailes. Puede que Sasuke me invite a alguno alguna vez... —«cuando deje de tenerme miedo», añadió mentalmente—. Si lo ves, dile que ya sé atrapar a los terneros con el lazo y tirarlos al suelo. ¡Y ya sé hacer bizcochos!

Sakura se reía, pero Karin, no.

—Te tengo que dejar porque tengo que ir a la peluquería, Sakura —le dijo—. Lo siento mucho... lo del baile.

—No es culpa tuya —insistió Sakura—. Pasároslo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Al colgar, Sakura arrugó el ceño. A Karin le debía de pasar algo. Le tendría que haber preguntado qué le ocurría. Decidió ir a su casa después del baile para que su amiga le contara todos los cotilleos y, así, averiguar qué le pasaba.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, salió al porche. En ese momento llegaba su padre a caballo con dos de sus hombres.

—Acabo de romper los últimos guantes que me quedaban sanos. ¿Te importaría ir a la ferretería y traerme otros? —le dijo Kisashi con cariño.

—Claro que no —contestó Sakura. Sasuke solía ir mucho por la ferretería. Con un poco de suerte...

—¡No corras!

Al llegar a la ferretería, se le puso el corazón a mil por hora. Allí estaba la furgoneta del rancho Hart. ¡Sasuke! Sí, seguro que era él.

Se miró al espejo y se peinó un poco. Llevaba el pelo suelto porque a él parecía gustarle. Entró en la tienda con una gran sonrisa. No había nadie en el mostrador, lo que era bastante normal porque los empleados solían estar atendiendo por la tienda, así que se fue directa al estante de los guantes.

—También necesito un rollo de alambre —dijo una maravillosa voz.

¡Era él! Estaba al otro lado de la estantería.

—Muy bien —contestó Kankuro—. ¿Vas a ir al baile de los ganaderos?

—Pues sí —contestó Sasuke—. No iba a ir, pero una amiga necesitaba que alguien la llevara y me ha tocado a mí.

Sakura sintió que se le partía el corazón. ¿Sasuke iba a ir con otra? ¿Con quién? Salió del pasillo y se colocó detrás de Sasuke. Él no la veía, pero Kankuro, sí.

—¿Esa amiga no será Sakura Haruno? —sonrió el hombre.

—Escucha, porque agarrara el ramo de novia en la boda de Temari Nara no quiere decir que esté conmigo —contestó Sasuke enfadado—. ¡Tiene una familia encantadora y ella es muy mona, pero aunque aprendiera a cocinar, que sería un milagro, nunca, jamás, me atraería como mujer! Y, para colmo, no se le ocurre otra cosa que ir contando por ahí mentiras sobre mí. ¡Qué pesada!

Sakura sintió como una descarga eléctrica que le atravesara el cuerpo. No se podía mover del dolor.

Horrorizado, Kankuro intentó decir algo, pero Sasuke había tomado carrerilla y no estaba dispuesto a callar.

—Además, últimamente parece una mazorca de maíz. Lo único que la salvaba era su apariencia física y ahora se pasa el día cubierta de barro, polvo y harina. Se pasa horas en el rancho demostrando que es tan buena como cualquier hombre y fardando de que me tiene comiendo en la palma de su mano. Le ha contado a todo el mundo que estoy a un paso de regalarle un anillo de compromiso y que va a ir al baile conmigo. ¡Pero si ni siquiera se lo he pedido! Se ha equivocado de hombre. ¡Lo último que quiero es una niñata con cuerpo de chico y un gran ego! No tendría nada con ella aunque tuviera un rebaño entero de toros Salers como dote y eso es mucho decir. ¡Me pone enfermo!

Kankuro se había puesto pálido y le estaba haciendo gestos. Sasuke se volvió con curiosidad... y se encontró con Sakura Haruno mirándolo como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal en el corazón.

—Sakura —dijo lentamente.

Ella tomó aire y apartó la mirada.

—Hola, Kankuro —saludó intentando sonreír—. Solo quería ver si habías recibido lo que te encargó papá la semana pasada —mintió. No era el momento de ponerse a buscar guantes. ¡Lo que quería era irse!

—Todavía no, Sakura —contestó Kankuro con amabilidad —.Lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada. Gracias, Kankuro. Hola, señor Uchiha —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Hace bueno, ¿eh? Parece que va a llover un poco, que nos hace falta. Hasta luego.

Salió del establecimiento con la cabeza bien alta y Sasuke se sintió enfermo de verdad.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba detrás? —le preguntó a Kankuro furioso.

—Porque no sabía cómo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

—Todo el tiempo, Sasuke. Lo ha oído todo.

En ese momento, oyeron chirriar las ruedas del deportivo de Sakura. Sasuke se apresuró a sacar el móvil y llamar a la policía.

—¿Minato? Mira, Sakura Haruno acaba de salir de la ciudad como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaba enfadada por mi culpa y me da miedo que tenga un accidente. ¿Tienes a alguien en la carretera Victoria que la pueda parar? Sí, gracias, Minato. Te debo una.

Colgó y maldijo.

—Si se entera de que, para colmo he mandado a la policía tras ella, se va a poner como una furia, pero no quiero que le pase nada.

—Es un secreto a voces que lleva un año bebiendo los vientos por ti.

—Después de lo que me acaba de oír decir, supongo que se le pasará —dijo Sasuke compungido—. Llámame cuando tengas el pedido, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien.

Una vez en su furgoneta, Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Pensó en Sakura y en cómo debía de sentirse. Había dicho una crueldad tras otra. Se había dejado llevar y la había pagado con ella. Karin le había puesto la cabeza como un bombo y, al final, había estallado. Sakura nunca había hecho nada para herirlo. Su único delito era pensar que el mundo giraba alrededor de Sasuke Uchiha y dar demasiadas cosas por sentadas solo por un beso.

Se rió sin ganas. Después de aquello, le debía de haber quedado claro que no había nada. Le extrañaba que Sakura hubiera ido por ahí alardeando de su relación cuando sabía perfectamente que no le gustaban los cotilleos. De hecho, una vez en su presencia, había atajado las habladurías sobre otra chica diciendo que no le gustaba hacer leña del árbol caído.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en el asiento del copiloto. Se odiaba por lo que acababa de pasar. No quería que Sakura se hiciera ilusiones con él, pero había otras maneras más amables de dejárselo claro. Al recordar su cara, supo que jamás la iba a olvidar. Aquel dolor lo iba a perseguir toda la vida.

Sakura estaba batiendo récords de velocidad. Ya se había pasado la salida de su rancho, pero no le importaba nada. Se sentía herida, humillada, triste y confundida. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke pensar esas cosas de ella? La única que sabía lo que sentía por él era Karin y ella no se lo había dicho a nadie, eso era seguro, porque odiaba los cotilleos, como ella.

Sasuke la conocía hacía años, pero no sabía nada de ella, estaba claro. Lo que más le dolía era que Sasuke creyera todas esas mentiras.

Se preguntó quién le habría dicho todo aquello. Pensó en su amiga, pero rápidamente se recriminó por pasársele siquiera por la cabeza. Karin era su mejor amiga. Tenía que haber sido una enemiga. ..Pero no tenía ninguna, por lo menos, que supiera.

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien. Sabía que iba demasiado rápido. Debería frenar un poco. En ese momento, oyó una sirena y vio un coche de policía por el retrovisor.

Se paró y bajó la ventanilla, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras esperaba a que llegara el agente.

—¿Señorita Haruno?

—Sí...

—Soy Minato Namizake —se presentó el hombre, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta—. Soy el nuevo ayudante de policía.

—Encantada de conocerlo —sonrió Sakura con tristeza—. Siento que sea en estas circunstancias —añadió tendiendo las manos—. ¿Quiere esposarme?

El agente la miró muy serio. Aquel hombre no tenía sentido del humor.

—Pero, bueno, ¿a qué tipo de juegos está usted acostumbrada con los hombres?

Sakura dudó un segundo antes de reírse a carcajadas. Sí, sí que tenía sentido del humor. Bajó las manos.

—Iba muy rápido.

—Sí, pero no la voy a llevar al calabozo. Simplemente, recuerde que en las carreteras comarcales no se puede ir a más de cincuenta millas.

—¿Estamos en una carretera comarcal?

—Sí. Tal y como está pensando, no tengo jurisdicción aquí. Por eso, se lleva una advertencia y una sonrisa. En la ciudad se habría llevado una multa y una buena bronca. Recuérdelo.

—Lo haré. De verdad —prometió limpiándose la cara —.Estaba enfadada y me he puesto a acelerar. No debería haberlo hecho y no lo volveré a hacer.

—Eso espero. Luego vienen los accidentes y eso sí que es serio —comentó el hombre como recordando algo.

—Gracias por su amabilidad.

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo mete la pata de vez en cuando.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me acaba de suceder a mí...

—No me refería a usted —la interrumpió—. Y no soy amable. Jamás.

—Ah —dijo Sakura intimidada.

—No corra —dijo el agente tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

—De verdad que no —contestó ella con la mano en el corazón.

Minato asintió, se metió en su coche y se fue. Sakura esperó un par de minutos y, más calmada, volvió a casa. No le explicó a su padre por qué no le había comprado los guantes, pero el buen hombre dijo que ya iría él al día siguiente.

Sakura subió a su habitación y no hizo más que llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente fue por allí Sasori Akasuna, el capataz del rancho Cy Parks. Sakura y él se llevaban de maravilla y le pidió que fuera al baile con él.

—Si no tienes ya con quien ir o si no vas a ir con tu padre, claro.

—¡Nadie me lo ha pedido y papá estará fuera de la ciudad por motivos de negocios, así que iré contigo encantada!

—¿De verdad? —dijo Sasori sonriente. Sabía que a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, pero también sabía que él la evitaba. A él no le gustaba Sakura, pero la apreciaba de verdad.

—De verdad —contestó ella —.¿A qué hora quedamos?

—El baile empieza a las siete, pero vendré a buscarte a las seis y media para llegar bien.

—Estupendo. ¡Gracias, Sasori!

—¡Gracias a ti! Nos vemos el sábado.

Cuando se fue, Sakura suspiró con alivio. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que ir al baile y demostrar a Sasuke Uchiha que no tenía ningún interés en él. Sasori era joven y guapo. Le caía bien. Iría al baile con él y se lo pasaría bien. Sasuke vería que ya no estaba interesada en él, podía estar tranquilo, no pensaba volver a acercarse a él en su vida. Sonrió con frialdad. La venganza era dulce. Después del dolor que Sasuke le había infligido, tenía derecho a vengarse un poquito. Sasuke no iba a olvidar aquel baile mientras viviera.


	5. capítulo 3

_CAPÍTULO 3 _

EL baile de ganaderos era el evento más importante de la zona y nadie faltaba. Había tanta gente que los organizadores habían tenido que alquilar el centro comunitario y poner comida y bebida para un regimiento.

Sasuke estaba bebiendo en exceso y sus hermanos estaban muy sorprendidos porque no era propio de él.

A su lado, Karin estaba pálida y mirando todo el rato hacia la puerta.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

—Sí, a Sakura. Me dijo que no iba a venir, pero tu cuñada Ino me ha dicho que Sasori Akasuna le había comentado que iba a venir con ella.

—¿Con Sasori Akasuna?

Aquel joven había demostrado su valía como capataz, pero no era de las mejores familias de Jacobsville, como Sakura. Sasuke dudaba mucho que a su padre y a su tía les hiciera mucha gracia que saliera con él.

Bueno, tampoco era que se fuera a casar con él...

—Sasori es simpático —apuntó Karin recordando la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que no quería salir con él porque era un inmaduro. Ahora que todos comentaban que pronto tendría un rancho propio, lo miraba con otros ojos, pero Sasori no la soportaba.

—Sakura no me va a perdonar nunca que haya venido contigo.

—A ver si os enteráis las dos de que no soy de nadie —contestó Sasuke malhumorado—. ¿A quién le importa que venga?

—A mí —suspiró Karin.

En ese momento, entraron Sakura y Sasori. Acababan de dejar los abrigos y estaban saludando a la gente. Ella estaba preciosa, con su vestido blanco, y Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla.

Recordó lo que había sentido al besarla y, de repente, sintió celos de Sasori.

Karin no podía ni hablar.

Sasuke se terminó la copa y la agarró del brazo para ir a saludarlos.

—Es ridículo esconderse, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Karin nerviosa. Al verlos, Sakura los miró con sorpresa y dolor.

Lo que Sasuke había dicho de ella en la ferretería le había dolido, pero la traición de su mejor amiga era todavía peor. De repente, todas las piezas encajaron. Estaba claro lo que Karin le había estado contando a Sasuke sobre ella.

—Hola... Sakura —saludó su supuesta amiga tímidamente—. Me dijiste que no ibas a venir.

—Y no iba a hacerlo, pero, en el último minuto, me lo ha pedido Sasori y aquí estamos —contestó Sasori mirando a su acompañante con agradecimiento. —. Hace años que no bailo.

—Pues esta noche vas a bailar todo lo que quieras, cariño —dijo Sasori estrechándole la mano.

—No he visto a tu jefe —apuntó Sasuke.

—No van a venir. El niño está enfermo y no querían dejarlo con nadie —contestó Sasori—. La verdad es que están felices. Viéndolos a ellos, uno piensa que el matrimonio tiene que ser algo maravilloso —añadió mirando a Sakura deliberadamente.

—Para algunos —comentó Sasuke con frialdad.

—Vamos a bailar —propuso Sasori—.Me muero por bailar el vals contigo.

—Perdonad... —dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga con rencor.

—Sakura, déjame que te lo explique...

Pero Sakura ya se estaba alejando.

—Me alegro de verte, Karin. A usted, también, señor Uchiha —añadió con fría cortesía.

—¿Por qué lo llamas señor Uchiha? —le preguntó Sasori.

—Porque es mucho mayor que nosotros. Casi de otra generación —contestó ella lo suficientemente alto como para que Sasuke la oyera.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Sasuke se mordió los labios.

—No me va a volver a hablar —comentó Karin apesadumbrada.

—No soy de su propiedad —la tranquilizó Sasuke —. No es culpa tuya que haya ido diciendo por ahí mentiras sobre mí.

Karin hizo una mueca.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura, que iba hacia la pista de baile con el maldito Sasori.

—No me gusta. ¿Qué me importa que le guste Sasori? —murmuró.

En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals de Strauss y Sakura y Sasori salieron a bailar. Lo hacían tan bien que pronto se quedaron solos y todo el mundo los miraba. Sasuke no pudo evitar acercarse a verlos.

Se movían perfectamente acompasados. Aquello parecía un ballet.

—¡Qué bien bailan! —Apuntó Karin—. ¿Tú no bailas?

—No —mintió Sasuke. No le apetecía nada salir a hacer el ridículo con ella, que tenía dos pies izquierdos y el mismo sentido del ritmo de una zarigüeya.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —se resignó Karin.

Sakura y Sasori se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Sasuke sintió envidia de su juventud. Al terminar, tuvo que controlarse para no saltar a la pista de baile y darle un puñetazo a Sasori.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Sakura no era suya. No tenía derecho a actuar así. Además, aquella chica se había dedicado a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos.

Todo el mundo los aplaudió y Minato Namizake y Kushina Namizake, que también hacían una buena pareja, salieron a bailar.

—Quién iba a decir que Sasori bailaría tan bien... —comentó Karin.

Nick la miró, se giró y la dejó allí sola. Se fue hacia la barra mientras Sasori y Sakura seguían bailando. Él la agarraba demasiado y ella se dejaba. Recordó sus palabras en la ferretería y se sintió morir, así que se sirvió otra copa. Whisky solo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Al fin y al cabo, Sakura había estado cotilleando...

—Hola, Sasuke —lo saludó su cuñada Ino sonriente—. ¿Has venido con Karin?

—Sí —contestó él—. Le seguía doliendo la muñeca y la he traído. Llevo haciendo de chófer desde que se hizo el esguince.

Ino pensó que los hombres eran de lo más idiotas. ¿No se daba cuenta de que, si hubiera querido, Karin podía conducir con una mano? Miró hacia la chica, que estaba observando a Sasori y Sakura bailar.

—Creí que era su mejor amiga —comentó—. Para que te fíes de la gente.

—¿De qué me hablas?

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—La oí contarle a alguien que Sakura iba diciendo por ahí que tú y ella estabais juntos —le explicó negando con la cabeza—.y no es cierto. Sakura es muy tímida. Le cuesta hablar con la gente. Nunca la he oído hablar mal de nadie, ni siquiera de gente que no le cae bien. No sé por qué Karin ha ido contando mentiras sobre ella.

—Sakura le ha dicho a todo el mundo que iba a venir al baile conmigo —insistió Sasuke.

—Karin le ha dicho a todo el mundo que Sakura había dicho eso —Le corrigió Ino—. No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Karin está loca por ti. Tenía que deshacerse de Sakura para que no te fijaras en ella y creo que lo ha conseguido.

Sasuke fue a decir algo, pero se calló. No podía ser.

Ino vio que no se lo creía y sonrió.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? No importa. Aunque no quieras, tarde o temprano, verás que es verdad. Voy a buscar a Sai. ¡Hasta luego!

Era imposible. Sasuke no podía creer... no quería creer que Karin lo hubiera engañado como a un bobo.

Dejó la copa y sintió que se le iba un poco la cabeza. Eso le pasaba por beber demasiado. Aquello era ridículo. No podía seguir comportándose como un ***** porque la hija de Kisashi lo tratara como a un viejo. Intentó andar recto, pero se chocó contra su hermano Sai.

—Eh, cuidado. Estás borracho —sonrió su hermano.

—Ese whisky debe de tener doscientos grados.

—No, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a beber. Cuando te vayas a ir, avisas. Dejas aquí tu coche y Ino y yo os llevamos a Karin y a ti a casa. No estás como para conducir.

—Supongo que no —suspiró Sasuke —. Qué estupidez.

—¿Qué? ¿Beber tanto o ayudar a Karin a apuñalar a su amiga por la espalda?

—¿Ino te lo cuenta todo?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos casados.

—Karin está guapísima, ¿eh?

—A mí me parece que lo está pasando fatal —contestó Sai mirando a la aludida, que estaba apoyada en la pared intentando pasar inadvertida—. No me extraña... Después de contarle a todo el mundo que Sakura iba a por ahí diciendo que estaba contigo...

—Sakura lo dijo, no ha sido Karin. No tenía motivos para actuar como si estuviéramos prometidos. Solo fue un beso.

—¿La has besado? —dijo Sai con las cejas enarcadas.

—Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar besar. ¡No tiene ni idea!

—No creo que siga así mucho tiempo si sigue viendo a Sasori. No es ningún playboy, pero a las mujeres les gusta.

Sasuke lo miró enfadado. No le gustaba nada la idea de que Sasori besara a Sakra. Iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

—No te caigas dentro del ponche —le advirtió Sai—. Y, por favor, no bailes. Podrías hacer tanto el ridículo que entonces sí que ibas a ser la comidilla de todo el mundo.

—Si quisiera, podría bailar perfectamente.

Su hermano se alejó para sacar a bailar a su mujer y Sasuke fue junto a Karin.

—De repente, tengo la peste. Kankuri, el de la ferretería, le está contando a todo el mundo lo que dijiste de Sakura en su local y me están culpando por haberte calentado la cabeza.

—¿Ha sido así?

Karin se miró la punta de los zapatos. Se sentía culpable, herida y avergonzada.

—Le dije a Sakura que te gustaría más si supiera montar a caballo, hacer bizcochos y no ir siempre tan arreglada.

—¿Le dijiste eso?

—Sí —contestó mirando a Sakura, que estaba bailando con Sasori y pasándoselo en grande—. Hay más —añadió—. No era cierto que le hubiera dicho a la gente que la habías invitado al baile.

—¡Karin, por Dios! ¿Por qué me has mentido?

—Es solo una chiquilla, Sasuke —murmuró incómoda—. No sabe nada de los hombres ni de la vida. Ha crecido muy protegida. Tiene dinero, es guapa... pero yo soy mayor que ella y más madura y me gustas mucho. Pensé que, si me la quitaba de encima, tal vez, te fijaras en mí.

De repente, Sasuke entendió la cara de Sakura en la ferretería. Ino tenía razón sobre Karin. Había traicionado a su mejor amiga y él la había ayudado. Se sintió morir.

—No me digas que soy una rata —dijo Karin sin mirarlo—. No sé cómo se me ocurrió que Sakura no se iba a enterar nunca de que iba diciendo mentiras por ahí sobre ella —añadió consiguiendo mirarlo a los ojos—. Nunca ha dicho nada de ti, Sasuke. Se moría por que la invitaras a este baile, llevaba semanas hablando de ello, pero jamás le dijo a nadie que se lo hubieras pedido. Creía que yo la estaba ayudando, convenciéndote para que se lo pidieras —se rió con amargura—. Era mi mejor amiga y la he traicionado. No me va a volver a hablar y me lo merezco. Si te sirve de algo, lo siento.

Sasuke intentó asimilar la verdad. Aunque le dijera a Sakura que no sabía nada, estaba claro que no lo iba a creer. No creía que fuera a seguir siendo bien recibido en su casa, sobre todo si Kisashi se enteraba de lo que había dicho de su hija. Aquello ponía en peligro su amistad y había acabado con lo que Sakura sentía por él. Lo sabía por cómo lo miraba, dolida y enfadada.

—¿Cómo le has podido hacer algo así?

—No lo sé —suspiró Karin—. He debido de perder la cabeza. ¿Me podrías llevar a casa? No me apetece quedarme más tiempo.

—No te puedo llevar a casa.

—¿Y eso?

—Por decirlo de manera suave, porque he bebido mucho.

—Ah... lo siento.

—Tú lo sientes y yo lo siento, pero eso no cambia las cosas —dijo mirando a Sakura con dolor.

Ahora entendía toda aquella campaña suya de cambios. Había dejado que los caballos la tiraran y se había prestado a ir cubierta de barro todo el día en un intento por ser como se suponía que él quería.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—Se podría haber matado —dijo muy serio—. No está acostumbrada a estar con el ganado ni a montar a caballo. ¿No te das cuenta?

—No lo había pensado. Menos mal que no le ha pasado nada.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Karin se encogió de hombros y se fue corriendo al baño de señoras para ocultar las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Sasori dejó de bailar y fue también al baño.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sasuke fue hacia Sakura, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke no le hizo caso. Abrió la puerta que daba al patio, la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta, que era de cristal.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Vuelve con tu cita, Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Has venido con Karin, no conmigo!

—Quiero decirte...

Sakura intentó darle una patada en la espinilla. Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra ella.

Qué bien se sentía teniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Sasori...se estará preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Sakura sorprendida por su contacto.

—A la porra Sasori —murmuró Sasuke besándola con pasión.

La abrazó con fuerza y la apretó contra sí, para que viera lo excitado que estaba por ella.

Sakura intentó forcejear, pero la debilidad pudo con ella. ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello? ¿Cómo estaba permitiendo ella que se lo hiciera? Lo estaba haciendo para demostrarle que no se podía resistir a él, no porque le importara lo más mínimo. ¡Pero si había ido con su amiga al baile donde iba todo el mundo!

—¡Suéltame! —Insistió ella, apartando la boca—, ¡Te odio!

—No me odias —contestó él—. Me deseas. Cuando me tienes cerca, tiemblas. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta —añadió volviéndola a abrazar con fuerza—. La pasión de una mujer excita a un hombre y tú me excitas.

—Dijiste que te ponía enfermo —le recordó.

—y así es... Cuando estás tan excitado como yo y no puedes aplacar la sed, te pones enfermo —contestó con insolencia agarrándola de las caderas —.¿Lo sientes? ¡Me excitas tanto que no puedo ni pensar...! —se interrumpió al sentir el tremendo pisotón.

—¡A ver si eso te ayuda! —exclamó Sakura clavándole bien el tacón.

Se apartó de él enfadada consigo misma por desearlo tanto. Sasuke se agarró el pie y maldijo a gusto.

—¡Eso por decir cosas groseras! ¡Tú no me deseas! ¡Ya me lo dejaste bien clarito! Prefieres a Karin. Por eso, la paseas por ahí contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo soy la pesadita cotilla que te persigue sin cesar. ¡No te preocupes, porque no lo voy a volver a hacer en mi vida! ¡No te quiero ver ni en pintura!

—No me lo creo —sonrió Sasuke —. Si quisiera, podría tomarte ahora mismo, aquí mismo. Tú harías lo que yo dijera.

Tenía razón y eso era lo que más la enfurecía.

—Ya no —dijo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Ahora que sé lo que piensas de mí, no.

—Has venido con Sasori—apuntó Sasori con frialdad—.Que sepas que es un ligón.

—¡Pero tiene mi edad, señor Uchiha! No soy más que una niña, eso dijiste, ¿no? —le recordó al borde de las lágrimas—. Solo una niña enamorada, la hija pesadita de tu socio.

Sí, lo había dicho, pero debía de haber estado loco. Mirándola ahora no se podía creer que hubiera dicho algo así de ella. Era toda una mujer y estaba con Sasori. ¡Maldito Sasori!

—No te preocupes. No le voy a contar a mi padre que has intentado seducirme delante de todos con tu novia a pocos metros. ¡Pero, como me vuelvas a tocar, te mato!

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dentro.

Mientras la observaba ir hacia la mesa de la comida, Sasuke se preguntó por qué no habría mantenido la boca cerrada.

No había hecho más que empeorar las cosas


	6. capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4 **_

Para cuando Sasuke entró, Sakura y Sasori estaban de nuevo en la pista de baile.

Karin estaba junto a la mesa de la comida, con cara de amargura.

—Sasori me acaba de decir que soy una rastrera —se quejó—¿te importaría preguntarle a tu hermano si nos podría llevar a casa?

—Voy —contestó Sasuke harto.

Por supuesto, su hermano no tuvo ningún problema en llevarlos.

Sasuke no sabía si estaba cada vez más borracho o qué, pero le pareció que sus tres hermanos y sus mujeres lo miraban, cuchicheaban y maquinaban algo.

Por fin, le dijo a Karin que se iban y se fueron, no sin antes mirar a Sakura, que seguía bailando sin hacerle ni caso.

Tras dejar a Sasuke en casa, Neji miró a su hermano.

—Cojeas.

—Intenta andar sin hacerlo cuando una mujer te ha clavado el tacón con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Karin?

— ¡No! Sakura.

— ¿Qué le has hecho para que te pisara? — Sasuke enrojeció.

— ¡Ajá! —dijo su hermano.

—Empezó ella. Lleva meses persiguiéndome, poniéndose vestidos bonitos cuando voy a ver a su padre, seduciéndome en la cocina... Y, de repente, se pone como una furia por unos comentarios sin importancia.

—Por lo que he oído, no fueron sin importancia. Ten cuidado o te puedes encontrar con alguien partiéndote la cara.

—¿De quién me hablas?

—De Sasori, por ejemplo. Ha estado a punto de hacerlo esta noche cuando ha visto entrar a Sakura del patio llorando.

—¡Sasori que se meta en sus asuntos!

—Eso es exactamente lo que hace. Le gusta Sakura.

—Sakura no se va a enamorar de un capataz —protestó Sasuke.

—Se porta bien con ella. La hace reír y la trata como a un princesa. Además, no intenta seducirla entre los rosales.

—¡Yo, tampoco! Además, no hay rosales en ese patio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Porque, si los hubiera habido, Sakura me habría tirado encima.

Neji se rio. Sasuke nunca había perdido la cabeza por una mujer. Había tenido sus historias, sus líos y sus relaciones, pero no se había enamorado de verdad. Por eso, todos los hermanos Uchiha estaban alucinados de que, de repente, bebiera y estuviera dispuesto a pelearse por Sakura.

—Tiene carácter, ¿eh?

—Bueno, Karin ha estado mintiendo a todo el mundo, yo me he creído todas sus mentiras y he reaccionado como un imbécil.

—Sí... La verdad es que ha reaccionado con dignidad cuando ha llegado al baile y los ha encontrado juntos.

—Sí...

—Bueno, siempre te queda Karin —bromeó Neji aparcando el coche frente a la casa principal del rancho familiar—. No hagas ni caso de lo que te haya contado de Sakura.

—Es solo una cría —murmuró Sasuke.

—Ya crecerá. Va por buen camino.

—Me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme.

—Dale tiempo.

—Me importa un bledo que no quiera verme. ¿Qué hago yo con un chicazo cubierto de barro?

—Desde luego, no es tan guapa como Karin, pero yo la prefiero.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Karin ha perdido a su mejor amiga.

—Sí. Aunque la perdone, no creo que Sakura vuelva a confiar en ella en la vida.

—Es increíble lo fácil que resulta cargarse la vida en unos minutos —comentó Sasuke mirando a su hermano mayor.

—Sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir.

—Gracias por traerme.

—De nada. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —dijo Sasuke saliendo del coche. Abrió la puerta, desconectó la alarma, la volvió a conectar y subió a su habitación. Solo le dio tiempo a quitarse la cazadora y los zapatos antes de quedarse completamente dormido sobre la cama.

Sakura se pasó todo el camino de vuelta a casa callada. Sasori sabía por qué. Se moría por partirle la cara a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Tendrías que haberme dejado que le diera una lección.

—Ya ha habido suficientes cotilleos, pero gracias —sonrió Sakura con tristeza.

—Ha bebido mucho.

—No sabía que bebiera.

—No bebe. Chouji Akimichi me ha dicho que nunca lo había visto tomar más de una cerveza —le contó Sasori—.Ha debido de ser por ti.

—Ya estaba bebiendo antes de que discutiéramos —contestó Sakura mirando por la ventana—. Lo que me extraña es que Karin se haya ido con él.

—Si hubieras visto cómo la miraba todo el mundo, lo entenderías. Le está bien empleado —apuntó Sasori, enfadado, entrando en el rancho de su padre—. A una amiga no se la apuñala por la espalda así. Aunque le gustara Uchiha, tú tendrías que haberle importado más.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—Le pedí salir una vez y se rio de mí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, me dijo que era un inmaduro... Lo peor es que tenía razón —sonrió.

—Gracias por llevarme al baile —dijo Sakura cambiando de tema por si a Harley le dolía todavía.

—Ha sido un placer. No me malinterpretes, no quiero que seamos nada más que amigos, pero llámame siempre que quieras. Podemos ir al cine o a tomar una hamburguesa.

—Lo mismo te digo. Gracias —dijo Sakura.

—Sakura... —dijo Sasori acariciándole la mejilla—. Olvídate de Sasuke. Es peligroso para tu corazón. Aunque sus hermanos se hayan casado, él no es así. Asume que, a veces, los amores no son correspondidos.

—¡De eso, nada! No pienso darme por vencida. ¡Se va a enterar!

—No lo hagas. Lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerte más daño —le aconsejó Sasori.

Sakura tomó aire.

—Tienes razón... Ay, Sasori, ¿por qué no podemos hacer que la persona a la que queremos nos quiera?

—Ojalá lo supiera —contestó Sasori rozándole suavemente los labios—. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Siento mucho que tú, no.

Sakura sonrió.

—Claro que me lo he pasado bien. Por lo menos, no he ido al baile sola o con mi padre. Imagínate haberme encontrado a Sasukecon Karin y yo del brazo de mi padre...

Sasori asintió comprendiendo lo que quería decirle.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—En Denver, intentando captar inversores.

—No sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal —se lamentó Sasori.

—Muy mal. Perder ese toro le ha supuesto un revés económico enorme. Menos mal que Sasukenos ha prestado el suyo. Si no, no sé qué habríamos hecho. Al menos, le cae bien mi padre —suspiró.

Sasori estaba convencido de que también le gustaba ella, pero no se lo dijo.

—Si hay algo en lo que os pueda ayudar. ..

—Muchas gracias, Sasori, pero me temo que solo nos puede salvar que nos toque la lotería —bromeó Sakura con tristeza—. De momento, voy a dejar la universidad y me voy a poner a trabajar.

—¡Pero Sakura!

—La universidad es muy cara y mi padre no está ahora como para hacer esos gastos. Hay un trabajo en Ichikaru's...

—¿En Ichikaru's? No puedes trabajar allí. Hay peleas de borrachos todas las noches.

—Yo me encargaría de servir emparedados y pizzas. No te preocupes.

Sasori se preocupaba, por supuesto. No le hacía ninguna gracia imaginarse a una chica tan dulce e inocente como Sakura en aquel ambiente.

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, Sasori —le aseguró.

—Bueno, entonces, iré de vez en cuando a vigilar que estés bien —le prometió él.

—Gracias, Sasori —le dijo Sakura de corazón saliendo del coche—. Gracias otra vez por llevarme al baile.

—¡De nada, Cenicienta! Me lo he pasado muy bien. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches.

Sakura entró en casa y cerró la puerta sintiéndose diez años mayor. Había sido una noche bien movidita. ¡Pensó en Sasuke y rezó para que tuviera la resaca de su vida al día siguiente!


	7. capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5 _

Kisashi Haruno volvió de Denver desesperado.

—No he encontrado a ningún inversor —le dijo a su hija sentándose en su butaca favorita—. No es buen momento. La gente no tiene dinero.

—Papá, me he puesto a trabajar —anunció Sakura sentada frente a él.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo trabajo —sonrió su hija—. Me dan buenas propinas. Empiezo esta noche.

—¿Dónde?

—En un restaurante —mintió Sakura.

—Sakura, me gustaría que siguieras en la universidad y terminaras la carrera.

—Papá, vamos a ser sinceros. Ahora mismo, no estamos como para pagar la universidad. Si fuera, tendría que trabajar de todas formas. Trabajar y estudiar a la vez. Soy joven y fuerte. No me importa trabajar. ¡Saldremos de esta, papá! Todo el mundo pasa por malos momentos y nos ha tocado a nosotros, pero todo se solucionará.

—No puedo permitir que mi hija...

—Papá —lo interrumpió Sakura arrodillándose a su lado—, tarde o temprano, encontrarás la manera de solucionar esto, seguro, confío en ti, pero mientras tanto. ..

—Eres como tu madre —contestó Kisashi acariciándole el pelo.

—¡Gracias!

—Bueno, bueno... solo unas semanas, ¿eh? Y no quiero que vuelvas más tarde de las doce.

Sakura pensó que aquello iba a ser un poco difícil, pero se calló.

—Ya verás qué bien —dijo poniéndose en pie y plantándole un beso en la frente—. ¡Voy a hacer la comida!

Se fue corriendo a la cocina para que su padre no le preguntara nada más. No tuvo tanta suerte con Shio.

—No me gusta nada que trabajes en un bar.

—Shhh —dijo Sakura—. ¡Qué no te oiga papá!

—Te vas a meter en un lío, ya verás.

—Que no. Solo voy a hacer y servir pizzas y emparedados, no me voy a meter en ninguna pelea, te lo aseguro.

—Mezcla hombres y alcohol y la pelea está asegurada —protestó Shio nada convencida—. No creo que al señor Uchiha le guste.

—No creo que le importe mucho después de todo lo que ha dicho de mí.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que soy una pesada mentirosa y cotilla que no lo deja en paz —contestó Sakura con tristeza—. Se lo estaba diciendo a Kankuro la semana pasada y lo oí todo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, pequeña! —dijo Shio, que conocía sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke Uchiha

—Y lo de Karin es todavía peor –añadió Sakura con amargura—.Me ha estado mintiendo. Me decía cosas que supuestamente le gustaban a Sasuke, para poder gustarle, y lo que estaba haciendo era justamente lo contrario, alejarme de él. Fue al baile con él. La invitó a ella... —dijo tragando saliva—. ¿Quieres un emparedado, Shio?

—No, gracias —contestó la mujer abrazándola —.La vida pone a cada uno en su lugar y todo se termina solucionando —le dijo.

Sakura no lo tenía tan claro. Ojalá el trabajo hiciera que dejara de pensar en Sasuke. Al menos, en Ichikaru's no lo vería. Después de la borrachera del sábado, no creía que quisiera volver a probar la bebida.

El siguiente sábado, Sakura ya llevaba cuatro días trabajando Y le iba muy bien. Shea's abría a la hora de comer y cerraba a las once. Aparte de pizzas y emparedados, servían bebidas fuertes. Los clientes solían ser casi siempre los mismos, pero ella no los saludaba. No quería problemas.

Su padre se había enterado de dónde trabajaba y no le había hecho ninguna gracia, pero Sakura le había hecho comprender que, aparte de querer ayudar en casa, quería aquel trabajo para sentirse un poco independiente.

Kisashi consideró sus palabras y no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

A Sakura le gustaba su trabajo. El local no era nada del otro mundo, pero el portero, Jugo, un tipo enorme, con extraño pelo naranja y lleno de tatuajes, le había tomado cariño rápidamente y estaba muy pendiente de ella. Sakura se sentía a gusto.

El lunes por la tarde, Sasuke fue a ver a Kisashi.

—¿Qué tal la convención? —le preguntó el padre de Sakura.

—Muy bien. Hemos hablado de las exportaciones de carne a Japón con etiqueta de denominación de origen y todo ha ido sobre ruedas —contestó sentándose y pasándose los dedos por el pelo —.He oído algo que no me ha gustado tanto.

Kisashi pensó que se había enterado del trabajo de Sakura.

—Bueno, que estabas buscando socios.

—Ah, eso —dijo Kisashi carraspeando—. Bueno, he tenido un par de contratiempos.

—¿Por qué no has recurrido a mí? Sabes que no tienes más que pedirme el dinero que necesites y yo te lo presto.

Kisashi tragó saliva.

—Lo sé... Pero no quiero hacerlo estando como estoy —contestó el hombre evitando la mirada de Sasuke.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A Sakura.

Sasuke no sabía si Kisashi se habría enterado de todo, pero veía que sí.

—Entiendo.

—No quiere que se mencione tu nombre en su presencia —dijo Kisashi con tono de disculpa—.Si te pido dinero sin que ella lo sepa, tarde o temprano, se va a enterar. Jacobsville es muy pequeño.

—No creo que se entere estando en la universidad.

—Bueno, no ha vuelto a la universidad... Está trabajando. Tiene un buen trabajo Y le gusta.

—¿Dónde?

—En un restaurante, de cocinera Y camarera.

—Será una broma.

—No, después de dos meses en la cocina con Shio, cocina muy bien —protestó su padre—.Incluso hace... —iba a decir bizcochos, pero rectificó a tiempo— pizzas.

—Kisashi, no sabía que las cosas estuvieran tan mal. Lo siento.

—Nadie tiene la culpa de que el toro muriera. Me gasté mucho dinero en él y no lo tenía asegurado.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, si me dejas —insistió Sasuke.

—Gracias, pero no puedo.

—Supongo que Sakura te habrá contado lo que pasó en el baile —dijo Sasuke tras una incómoda pausa.

—No, no me ha dicho nada de eso. Me ha contado lo de la ferretería. ¿Es que hay más?

Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Sí. Nos peleamos —contestó mirándose las manos—. He metido la pata y bien. Creí varios cotilleos sobre Sakura que jamás tendría que haber creído. Ahora, sé que no eran ciertos, pero no me deja ni acercarme a ella para pedirle perdón.

Aquello era nuevo.

—¿Cuándo la has visto? —preguntó Kisashi intentando ganar tiempo.

—El viernes, en el banco —contestó Sasuke—. Me ignoró —añadió recordando su mirada de desprecio—. ¡La primera vez que me pasa en mi vida!

—Sakura no suele ser así —dijo Kisashi justificando a su hija—. Puede que sea por el trabajo...

—No, es por lo que le dije —confesó Sasuke—. No sé cómo pude creerme todas esas patrañas.

—Según Sakura, Karin puede resultar de lo más convincente y, como le gustabas.

—No era mutuo —contestó Sasuke—. No me daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Me creí todo lo que contó Karin. Creía que era difícil engañarme, pero veo que soy más ingenuo de lo que pensaba.

—A todos nos pueden engañar. Has tenido mala suerte. Sakura nunca ha hablado de ti con nadie. Es tímida, por si no te has dado cuenta —sonrió Kisashi—. Una tarde, mientras tú estabas en casa, se puso guapa y, cuando saliste de mi despacho, coqueteó contigo. Luego, le contó a Shio que había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. No es propio de una mujer sofisticada, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó Sasuke suponiendo cómole debía de haber dolido a Sakura que la tildara de todo aquello—. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta. No me gustan las mujeres agresivas y sofisticadas —confesó—. Me gustaba Sakura como era antes.

—¿Inofensiva?

Sasuke se puso rojo.

—Yo no diría eso.

—¿Ah, no? —sonrió Kisashi echándose hacia atrás en la butaca—. Mira, he criado a mi hija entre algodones porque quería que tuviera una vida fácil, pero veo que no le he hecho ningún favor. No es una muñequita de porcelana, Sasuke, es una mujer. Tiene que aprender a ser independiente y autosuficiente. Tiene carácter y está aprendiendo a utilizarlo.

—Sale con Sasori.

—¿Y por qué no? Sasori es un buen tipo, pero no es lo que tú crees. Son solo amigos.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —dijo poniéndose en pie—. No voy a insistir más, pero que te quede claro que tu hija no tendría por qué enterarse nunca de lo del rancho.

Kisashi estuvo tentado de aceptar. Se levantó y suspiró.

—Ha habido momentos en los que he trabajado veinte horas, he sobrevivido a sequías e inundaciones, pero esto es mucho peor. Podría perder fácilmente el rancho.

—No te arriesgues —contestó Sasuke—. Te prestaré el dinero que necesites. Te prometo que Sakura nunca se enterará. Quedará entre tú y yo. No pierdas el rancho por orgullo; Kisashi. Lo tenéis desde hace muchas generaciones.

—Sasuke...

—¡Déjame ayudarte!

—Tendría que ser un secreto —dijo Kisashi cediendo ante la sincera mirada de preocupación de su socio.

_—_Asíserá. Te doy mi palabra. Quedamos con mi abogado para ver los detalles, ¿te parece?

Kisashi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—No te puedes ni imaginar cuánto...

—Kisashi, me sobra el dinero —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿De qué me serviría tener tanto si no ayudara a mis amigos cuando lo necesitan? Sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

—Por supuesto —contestó Kisashi tragando saliva—.Gracias.

—De nada —contesto Sasuke poniéndose el sombrero—. Por cierto, ¿en qué restaurante está Sakura? Lo digo para ir a comer algún día.

—No sé si es buena idea. Está todo demasiado reciente —mintió Kisashi con pesar.

—Tienes razón. Dejaré pasar un poco de tiempo a ver si se calma. Tiene carácter, ¿eh? Quién lo iba a decir.

—Últimamente no deja de sorprenderme.

—Sí. Bueno, hasta luego.

Cuando Sasuke se hubo ido, Kisashi dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba su rancho hasta que había estado a punto de perderlo. Ahora, pasaría a Sakura y a sus hijos. Gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, que era un buen hombre y el mejor de los amigos. La vida era bella. ¡La vida era muy bella!

Kisashi estaba despierto cuando Sakura llegó de trabajar bastante cansada. Antes de pasar al salón, estuvo hablando con Shio en la cocina.

—Shio me ha dicho que ha estado Sasuke en casa —dijo en tono preocupado—. ¿Para qué?

—Para ver al toro —mintió su padre sin mirarla a los ojos. Sakura dudó.

— ¿Ha... Preguntado por mí?

—Sí, le he dicho que estabas trabajando en un restaurante.

— ¿Le has dicho en cuál?

—No —contestó Kisashi.

—No te preocupes, papá. No es asunto suyo donde trabajo o lo que hago.

—Sigues enfadada y lo entiendo, pero él quiere hacer las paces.

Sasuke tragó saliva mientras recordaba sus insultos. Apretó los puños.

—¿Quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra? Que tenga cuidado, a ver si se la voy a acabar clavando.

—Hija, no es un mal hombre.

—Claro que no, pero no le caigo bien. No le puedo culpar, claro, por preferir a Karin.

—No, pero has perdido a tu única amiga.

—Bueno, bueno, a una amiga. Por lo visto, se ha ido deprisa y corriendo de vacaciones a Colorado.

—Supongo que por vergüenza. Ha cometido un error, pero no es una mala chica. La gente se equivoca, Sakura.

—Tú, no —sonrió su hija de repente—. Tú eres la única persona del mundo que jamás me engañaría.

Kisashi se puso rojo de la culpa. ¿Cómo se tomaría Sakura que Sasuke comprara una parte del rancho a sus espaldas? Era por una buena causa. De hecho, era para que Sakura pudiera heredar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, pero, de repente, se sintió un traidor.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Venga, deja de hacer cuentas y a la cama.

—¿Ya mí qué me importa? No es asunto suyo. No tiene nada que decir. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

Porque si Sasuke se enteraba de que estaba dejando a su hija trabajar en aquel local, tal vez, se echara atrás con lo del crédito. Se sintió tremendamente culpable por no decirle la verdad, pero le podía el miedo de perder el rancho. Era la herencia de Sakura.

Tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo.

—Porque es amigo mío.

—Yo creía que mío, también, pero los amigos no hablan así unos de otros. ¡Yo nunca he dicho nada de él!

—Ahora, lo sabe.

—Si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, no se lo podría creer. Él, que cree que no sé cocinar.

—Le he dicho que estabas cocinando en un local.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

—Se ha mostrado muy sorprendido.

—O sea, que se ha quedado alucinado.

—Está dolido porque lo evitas. Está muy arrepentido de lo que ha dicho sobre ti. También me ha contado lo del baile.

—¿Qué te ha contado? —preguntó Sakura sonrojándose.

—Que tuvisteis una buena pelea. No se podía creer que tuvieras tanto genio.

—Pues que se ande con ojo porque, como se acerque a mí, se va a enterar de lo que es genio de verdad —comentó Sakura—. Bueno, papá, me voy a la cama. Que duermas bien.

—Tú, también, cariño. Buenas noches.

Kisashi observó a su hija mientras salía del salón y respiró aliviado. De momento, todo iba bien.


	8. capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

EL miércoles, Kisashi fue con Sasuke al despacho de su abogado para ultimar los detalles del préstamo.

—Nunca podré agradecerte esto suficiente — dijo Kisashi una vez redactado el borrador del contrato.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí —contestó Sasuke—. ¿Cuándo podemos venir a firmar? — le preguntó a Kakashi Hatake, su abogado.

—El lunes.

—Muy bien. Gracias, Kakashi.

El abogado les estrechó a ambos la mano.

—Ojalá todos los clientes fueran corno vosotros e hicieran las cosas con tanta cordialidad.

Sasuke miró el reloj.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos a Ichikaru's a tomar una pizza, Kisashi?

Kisahi palideció e intentó buscar una excusa a toda velocidad.

—¡Es que Shio ha hecho chili! —recordó—. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa a cenar? ¡También hay pan de maíz!

Sasuke dudó.

—Suena bien... ¡Vaya, se me había olvidado que había quedado con Sai e Ino! Quieren comprar dos toros Santa Gertrudis, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar —se excusó pensando que Sakura estaría en casa—. Te tengo que dejar, que no llego.

—No te preocupes —contestó Kisashi aliviado—. ¡Pásatelo bien!

—Tú, también. Hasta luego.

Al montarse en el coche, Kisashi suspiró. Un día más sin que Sasuke se enterara de la verdad. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez, nunca se enterara.

Sasuke, sincero de corazón, llamó a Sai para invitarse a cenar y hablar de los toros. Tenía tiempo antes de ir a casa de su hermano, así que se puso a pensar en el toro de Kisashi. Recordó que Shizune había comprado uno de la misma remesa y también había muerto. Dos toros del mismo criador muertos en un mes. Demasiada coincidencia. Agarró el teléfono y llamó a información.

Desde luego, Sai e Ino estaban tan felices como el día que se casaron. No paraban de sonreírse y se hacerse carantoñas.

—Se te da muy bien —bromeó Sai refiriéndose a su hijo, que Sasuke tenía en brazos.

—Por fuerza. Todos tenéis hijos... y Konan se ha quedado embarazada, creo.

—Así es. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te vas a unir al club?

— ¿Yo? Nunca —contestó Sasuke—. Tengo una casa enorme, todas las mujeres que quiera y varios niños a los que mimar. ¿Para qué iba a querer atarme?

—Era solo una idea —contestó su hermano —. Tarde o temprano, te vas a cansar de tener que bajar todas las mañanas a la ciudad a por bizcochos.

—Me parece que voy a hacer un curso de cocina. Sai se partió de risa.

—¡Si quisiera, cocinaría estupendamente! —protestó Sasuke indignado.

Ino no dijo nada, queriendo contener la risa.

—Lo que pasa es que no quiero —continuó Sasuke metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. La verdad es que ir todos los días a la ciudad es un poco latoso, pero me las apaño... Bueno, vamos a dejar eso. Quería comentaros algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Veréis, es sobre el toro Salers que se le ha muerto a Kisashi. Shizune y Pain también han perdido uno.

—Pain dice que ha muerto de meteorismo —apuntó Sai.

—He visto el cadáver y no es así. Pain cree que lo ha hecho Shizune, no sé por qué. No quiso moverse de Victoria para ver al animal. Shizune no llamó al veterinario y el toro de Kisashi no tenía marcas —suspiró Sasuke—. Sai, he estado haciendo investigaciones. Esos toros están relacionados. Eran hijos del mismo semental, y este ha muerto también hace poco, así que el único Salers campeón que queda es el que le he dejado a Kisashi y no tiene parentesco con los muertos.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Sospechoso, ¿eh?

—¿Por qué no hablas con Jiraya, el que nos vendió el toro?

—Ya he hablado con él. Me ha contado que este año ha tenido que despedir a dos hombres porque le robaban. Son hermanos y se llaman Orochimaru y Setsu. Uno tiene antecedentes por robo y el otro es conocido por ser una persona vengativa en exceso. La última vez que alguien los despidió, perdió un toro semental y cuatro crías. No hay pruebas, pero Sasori ha estado preguntando y ha averiguado que esto lleva ocurriendo dos años. Los despiden y los toros aparecen muertos. Cuatro ganaderos han pasado por ello, pero creo que nadie se había parado a atar cabos.

—¿Cómo demonios se van de rositas, si se puede saber? —quiso saber Sai.

—Porque no hay pruebas. Además, son peligrosos e intimidan a la gente.

—A nosotros, no.

—No, claro que no, pero, ¿entiendes a lo que voy? Jiraya los echa y su semental y su descendencia mueren. Los toros de Pain y de Kisashi eran hijos del suyo. Pain lo despidió por robo también.

—¿y ahora dónde están esas dos joyitas?

—Jiraya me ha dicho que Orochimaru está trabajando en un rancho cerca de Victoria y que Setsu, el vengativo, está aquí, en Jacobsville, conduciendo un camión de ganado para Hiruzen Sarutobi. Le he llamado y le he dicho lo que sabía. Sarutobi me ha dicho que lo tendría vigilado. También he llamado a Pain, pero estaba con la cabeza en otras cosas y no me ha prestado mucha atención. Solo tiene ojos para la supermodelo esa que está rodando la película en el rancho de Shizune.

—Se va a pegar un buen chasco porque ella está jugando, pero él, no.

—Le estará bien empleado por olvidar que está casado con Shizune.

—Todo el mundo sabe que aquello fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. Si no se hubiera casado con ella, Shizune habría perdido el rancho después de la brutal paliza que le dio su padre en una borrachera. Su madre estaba inválida. Entre las dos no habrían podido con el rancho. Estoy seguro de que Pain anulará el matrimonio en cuanto ella cumpla veintiún años.

—Los ha cumplido este mes —apuntó Sasuke—. Pobrecilla. Está completamente enamorada de él, pero, a Iado de la modelo, no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Qué verá una modelo de esa altura en un Texas Ranger? —sonrió Sai.

—Te diré que, si no estuviera casada contigo, a mí se me haría la boca agua con Pain.

—Bueno, da igual —dijo Sasuke—. Lo importante ahora es no perder de vista a nuestro toro. Por lo visto, le gusta beber, así que estaría bien pasarse por Ichikaru's.

Sai arrugó el ceño.

—Podrías hablar con Sakura...

—¿Con Sakura?

—Sí, con Sakura Haruno —dijo su hermano con impaciencia—. Dile cómo es el tal Orochimaru y que tenga los ojos abiertos por si aparece por allí.

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Sai.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. ¿Y qué iba a estar haciendo Sakura en Ichikaru's?

Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sai se quedó mudo.

Ino hizo una mueca.

—No lo sabe. Me parece que sería mejor que se lo dijeras.

—¿Decirme qué? —gruñó Sasuke.

—Bueno... Sakura lleva un par de semanas trabajando en Ichikaru's.

—¿Está trabajando en un bar? —explotó Sasuke.

—Ya es mayorcita...

—¡Pero si acaba de cumplir veintiún años! — Protestó Sasuke—. ¿Qué hace trabajando entre borrachos? ¿En qué demonios está pensando Kisashi? ¿Cómo la deja trabajar en un sitio así?

Sai suspiró.

—Parece ser que Kisashi está casi arruinado. Creo que Sakura insistió en ayudar a su padre.

Sasuke se puso en pie enfadado y agarró el sombrero.

—No vayas a montarla. ¡No la pongas en evidencia delante de su jefe!

Sasuke no dijo nada y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Sai y Ino se miraron con preocupación.

—¿La llamo para advertírselo?

Ino asintió.

—Al menos, estará preparada.

Sai pensó que no había manera de estar preparado ante un enfado de Sasuke, pero marcó el número de todas formas.

Ichikaru's no estaba muy lleno cuando Sasuke llegó. Al verlo, tres hombres que estaban charlando en una mesa se callaron al instante. Sin duda, les pareció peligroso.

A Sakura, también. Aunque le había asegurado a Sai que no tenía miedo de Sasuke, una cosa era decirlo por teléfono y otra tenerlo delante con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Sasuke se paró en la barra y la miró.

—Recoge tus cosas.

Sakura lo miró altiva.

—¿Qué tal tienes el pie? —le preguntó con sarcasmo recordando el baile.

—Bien. Recoge tus cosas —repitió enfadado.

—Trabajo aquí.

—Ya, no.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me vas a sacar de aquí pataleando y gritando? Te lo digo porque es la única forma en la que me voy a ir...

—Muy bien —contestó Sasuke entrando en la barra.

Sakura le tiró una jarra de cerveza, pero aquello no impidió que la agarrara en brazos y fuera hacia la puerta.

Jugo, al ver lo que estaba pasando, no dudó en cortarles el paso.

—Déjala en el suelo, Sasuke —le advirtió.

—Me la llevo a casa, donde estará segura —contestó Sasuke. Conocía a Jugo y sabía que era buena persona, aunque no muy inteligente—. No me parece bien que trabaje en un bar.

—Esto no es un bar —apuntó Jugo —.Es un restaurante de carretera. El señor Asuma no permite borrachos aquí, así que pon a la señorita Sakura en el suelo o voy a tener que arrearte.

—Lo hará —advirtió Sakura—. Lo he visto hacerlo con hombres más fuertes que tú. ¿A que sí, Jugo?

—Claro que sí, señorita Sakura.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás.

—He dicho que me la llevo a casa —repitió.

—Me parece que ella no quiere irse, señor Uchiha —dijo otra voz desde la puerta.

Sasuke se giró con Sakura en brazos y vio que era Sasori Akasuna.

—¡Muy bien dicho, Sasori! —exclamó Sakura.

—Estate quieta. ¡No se te ha perdido nada aquí! —exclamó Sasuke furioso.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! —le espetó ella roja de ira—. No creo que a Karin le hiciera mucha gracia enterarse de que estás aquí dándome la lata.

Sasuke enrojeció.

—Hace dos semanas que no la veo y, por mí, como si no la vuelvo a ver en la vida.

Aquello era nuevo. Sakura parecía tan interesada como Sasori.

—Te he dicho que la dejes en el suelo —insistió Jugo.

—¿Crees que vas a poder con Jugo y conmigo? —dijo Sasori.

Sasuke se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Con Jugo, no sé —contestó dejando a Sakura en el suelo—, pero tú eres pan comido.

Dicho y hecho. Le lanzó un puñetazo que Sasori no se esperaba haciendo que se cayera sobre una mesa.

—¿Quieres seguir trabajando aquí? Muy bien, todo tuyo. Si te ves metida en una pelea o te dan la lata los borrachos, no vengas a llorar sobre mi hombro.

—¡Pues... claro que no! —contestó Sakura sorprendida ante su comportamiento.

Sasuke se giró y se fue sin siquiera mirar a Sasori. Sakura corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse. —¿Te ha hecho daño? —le preguntó compungida.

—Un poco —rió Sasori frotándose la mandíbula—. ¡Qué puñetazos mete, el tío! No me lo esperaba. Me parece que le importas más de lo que creíamos.

Sakura se puso roja.

—Lo único que quiere es mandar sobre mí. Jugo se acercó y observó detenidamente la cara de Sasori.

—Le va a salir un buen moratón, señor Akasuna —le dijo educadamente.

Sasori sonrió. Sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre tenía celos y estaba claro que era el caso de Sasuke. Ya había querido pegarle en el baile y no había podido.

—Qué bestia —murmuró Sakura—. Ven al baño, Sasori, a que te cure. Muy bien, chicos, se acabó la diversión. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver. Tomaos vuestras cervezas y vuestras pizzas.

De camino al baño, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba emocionada porque Sasuke se preocupara por su trabajo y porque todo el mundo pensara que tenía celos de Sasori. No quería admitirlo, pero le encantaba.

Sasuke tuvo suerte de que no le pusieran una multa por exceso de velocidad en el trayecto hasta casa de Kisashi. El padre de Sakura lo oyó llegar y supo lo que ocurría.

Salió al porche a esperarlo y se quedó mirando al cielo mientras Sasuke bajaba del coche. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

—Quiero que deje ese maldito bar —dijo sin siquiera saludar—. Tómatelo como una condición para el préstamo o lo que quieras, pero ya te la estás trayendo para casa.

—He intentado hablar con ella, pero me ha dicho que ya tiene edad para tomar sus decisiones. ¿y qué contesto yo a eso? Es mayor de edad. No lo va a dejar.

Sasuke maldijo furioso.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Kisashi acercándose y oliéndole la camisa —.Apestas a cerveza.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Tu hija me acaba de bautizar delante de todo el mundo con una jarra llena! — contestó Sasuke indignado.

—¿Sakura? ¿Mi Sakura? —dijo Kisashi con los ojos como platos.

—Me ha tirado la cerveza y les ha pedido ayuda a Jugo y a Sasori Akasuna.

—¿y por qué necesitaba ayuda? —preguntó Kisashi.

—Bueno, como estaba pataleando y gritando, supongo que creyeron que. ..

—¿Pataleando...?

Sasuke se mordió la lengua.

—Para que lo sepas, he intentado traerla a casa, pero no ha podido ser.

Kisashi silbó por no reírse.

—¿A quién has pegado? —preguntó al ver que le sangraba la mano derecha.

—A Sasori —contestó Sasuke incómodo—. ¡No se tendría que haber metido! Sakura no es suya. Si hubiera sido un hombre de verdad, le habría dicho, como yo, que se fuera a casa. En lugar de hacer eso, va y me ordena que la deje en el suelo. ¡Con órdenes a mí! ¡Ha tenido suerte de que solo le arreara un puñetazo!

—Vaya —dijo Kisashi tapándose la cara con las manos. Ya había cotilleo para un mes.

—No ha sido culpa mía —se defendió Sasuke—. He ido para evitar que tenga que oír insultos y propuestas indecentes de borrachos y mira cómo me lo paga.

—Menudo numerito.

—¡Dile a Sakura que he dicho que va a dejar ese trabajo por las buenas o por las malas!

—Se lo diré —contestó Kisashi sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

—Kisashi, de verdad, no es lugar para ella. Hay peleas constantemente. Es un sitio peligroso, sobre todo ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—No digas ni una palabra de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Sakura.

Kisashi asintió y Sasuke le contó lo que había averiguado sobre los hermanos que han estado causando problemas.

—¿Crees que a mi toro lo mataron?

—Sí —contestó Sasuke—.Pero como no podemos demostrarlo, no podemos denunciarlos.

—¡Cómo han podido! —exclamó Kisashi furioso. —He decidido que dos de mis hombres vengan aquí a vigilar a mi toro. No voy a permitir que nadie lo mate. Voy a instalar cámaras de seguridad. ¡Cómo se acerquen a este toro, los meto en la cárcel!

—Por una parte, me gustaría que lo hicieran.

—A mí también, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas.

—Eh... sobre Sakura.

Sasuke lo miró con decisión.

—Bueno, bueno, hablaré con ella —dijo Kisashi —.Claro que, por otra parte, nos sería muy útil en Ichikaru's porque, si a ese tipo le gusta beber, seguro que va a acabar yendo.

—No sabe cómo es físicamente.

—¿No lo podrías averiguar y decírselo?

Sasuke suspiró.

—No me gusta tenerla en primera línea de fuego.

—A mí tampoco —contestó Kisashi—. Sasori, tú y yo podríamos pasamos de vez en cuando a ver qué tal está.

—A Sasori que se lo pida ella.

—Te lo estás pensando, ¿verdad? Efectivamente.

—Mis hermanos también podrían ir de vez en cuando, incluso mis hombres. Seguro que los Yamanaca también nos ayudan. Podría hablar con Kiba y con mi capataz.

—Yo hablaré con Rock Lee y con Chouji— apuntó Kisashi.

Sasuke consideró la opción. Con tanta gente vigilándola, Sakura estaría a salvo sin siquiera saberlo.

—Es buena idea, ¿no?

—A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres enfrentarte a tu: hija. Te da miedo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que a ti también te eche la cerveza por la cabeza?

Kisashi estalló en carcajadas.

—Admite que es increíble que lo haya hecho.

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Sasuke recordando lo tímida que era antes—. Nunca la había visto así.

—Hay muchas cosas de ella que no sabes —apuntó Kisashi enigmático.

—Muy bien, que se quede en Ichikaru's —dijo Sasuke—, pero voy a ver si averiguo cómo es Orochimaru. A ver si puedo conseguir una foto. Tal vez, Minato sepa algo. Le gusta Shizune y ella también ha perdido un toro por culpa de ese tipo, así que seguro que nos ayuda.

—Ten cuidado con Pain —le advirtió Kisashi.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Solo tiene ojos para la supermodelo. No se molesta en mirar a su mujer.

—¿Has hablado con el jefe de Orochimaru?

—Hiruzen Sarutobi no tenía ni idea de que su nuevo conductor era así. Se ofreció a echarlo enseguida, pero lo convencí para que no lo hiciera. Nos interesa tenerlo cerca para poder vigilarlo. En cuanto meta la pata, estaremos allí para hacérselo pagar. Me gustan los toros, son animales nobles que comen de nuestra mano. Un hombre que puede matarlos a sangre fría, sería capaz también de matar a una persona. No quiero a Clark por aquí, pero tenemos que ir poco a poco. Mientras tanto, Sakura estará constantemente vigilada. No le va a pasar nada.

Kisashi lo miró y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. No creyó ni que el mismo Sasuke los hubiera percibido.

—Gracias —le dijo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a cambiarme de camisa —dijo sonriendo.


	9. capítulo 7

_Capítulo 7 _

Sasuke fue a la comisaría de Jacobsville a ver a Minato y lo pilló comiendo.

—Pasa —lo invitó Minato—. ¿Te gusta la comida china? Hay arroz y cerdo agridulce. Sírvete.

—Gracias, pero he comido en el Café de Kurenai —contestó Sasuke sentándose.

—Supongo que habrás venido por Orochimaru.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de dar un respingo en la silla.

—Sí, bueno, me gustaría conseguir una foto suya. Tengo una amiga que trabaja en Ichikaru's y quiero dársela para que lo tenga vigilado, para que me diga con quién habla y lo que hace.

—Eso es peligroso —contestó Minato—. El hermano de Orochimaru casi mata a un tipo en Victoria porque creía que lo estaba espiando.

—¿Qué hacen tipos como ellos en la calle? — preguntó Sasuke arrugando el ceño.

—No es fácil encerrarlos. Primero hay que pillarlos con las manos en la masa y someterlos a juicio —contestó levantándose y abriendo un armario que tenía cerrado con llave—. Toma —le dijo entregándole información sobre Orochimaru —.En lo que a mí respecta, no tengo ni idea de dónde has sacado la foto. Nunca has estado aquí.

Sasuke estudió los papeles. En la fotografía se veía a dos hombres, obviamente hermanos, a los que habían dado un premio por buenos ciudadanos.

—Buen truco, ¿eh? Estaban robando ganado y los vieron, pero la gente creyó que lo estaban salvando porque la valla se había roto y los animales se habían escapado. Como tenían un camión esperándolos, dijeron que eran camioneros, que habían visto a los toros y habían parado para rescatarlos. Increíble, ¿eh?

—¿Me puedes hacer una copia?

—Es una copia. Quédatela. Yo tengo otras dos.

—Esperabas tener problemas con ellos, ¿no?

—Dos toros carísimos en un mes y los dos del mismo criador. Demasiada coincidencia —contestó Minato sentándose—. Cuando me enteré de que Orochimaru estaba trabajando para Hiruzen Sarutobi, todo encajó.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas —apuntó Sasuke.

—Todavía, no, pero dales tiempo. Dile a tu amiga que tenga cuidado. Son peligrosos.

—Muy bien.

—y deja de pegar a la gente en Ichikaru 's. No puedo detenerte porque está fuera de mi jurisdicción, pero puedo llamar al sheriff —le advirtió muy en serio—. No puedes ir por ahí raptando a las mujeres delante de todo el mundo.

—¡No la estaba raptando, sino intentando salvarla!

—¿De qué?

—¡De las peleas!

—Anda, largo de aquí —dijo Minato levantándose riendo—. Tengo mucho trabajo.

—Si Sasori Akasuna ha dicho que le pegué porque sí, miente. Me provocó. No debería haberme dicho que dejara a Sakura en el suelo. Lo único que consiguió fue que tuviera las manos libres para pegarle.

—Deberías hablar con esa mujer y decirle cuáles son tus sentimientos —le aconsejó Minato—. Es más fácil.

El problema era que Sasuke no sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Se despidió de Minato y se fue.

Le preocupaba que Sakura tuviera algo que ver con Orochimaru. De momento, el tipo no había aparecido por Ichikaru's. Tal vez, comprara el alcohol y se lo bebiera en casa. Sí, pero, ¿y si quería compañía? Seguro que acababa yendo a Ichikaru's.

Odiaba todo lo que pudiera hacer daño a Sakura, lo que no entendía era por qué había sentido odio hacia Sasori de repente.

Lo cierto era que Sakura tenía una posición privilegiada para vigilar a Orochimaru sin que se diera cuenta. Había que, vigilar a aquel hombre porque un tipo que era capaz de matar al ganado', era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Fue a buscar a Sakura el domingo por la tarde, pero no estaba en casa. Kisashi le dijo que había salido a pesar de que estaba lloviendo. Sasuke se montó en la furgoneta y salió a buscarla.

Ni oyó el motor. Estaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en el suelo.

No entendía el comportamiento de Sasuke. Por una parte, le adulaba que se preocupara por ella, pero tampoco eran formas. Se lo había hecho pasar mal con lo de Marilee y, desde entonces, no se había vuelto a acercar a él, así que no entendía por qué tenía que meterse en su vida. Además, se sentía culpable por Sasori, que se había llevado un buen puñetazo solo por querer ayudarla.

Cuando ya lo tenía casi encima, oyó el motor y se apartó. Sasuke paró y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—Sube.

Sakura lo miró sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si estaba a salvo tan cerca de él.

—Venga, no estoy armado ni soy peligroso. Solo quiero hablar.

Sakura se acercó a la furgoneta.

—Últimamente te comportas de una forma muy rara —comentó—. No sé si será porque no tienes bizcochos.

Sasuke la miró con severidad, haciéndola enrojecer.

Por fin ella entró y se quitó la capucha.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado —apuntó él poniendo la calefacción.

—No hace tanto frío. Además, llevo un buen impermeable.

Sasuke condujo sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a su rancho. Apagó el motor, se quitó el sombrero y se quedó mirándola.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que no vas a dejar el trabajo.

—Así es.

—He estado hablando con Minato —dijo Sasuke dando golpecitos en el volante.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡No me pueden detener por no querer dejar el trabajo! —lo interrumpió Sakura.

—No de eso —contestó Sasuke—. Hay un hombre que podría estar involucrado en la muerte de varios toros y está en la ciudad. Te voy a enseñar una foto suya y quiero que me digas si lo has visto por Ichikaru's.

—Al de la izquierda, no lo he visto nunca, pero el otro suele venir los sábados por la noche y bebe whisky —contestó Sakura mirando la fotografía —.Grita e insulta y Jugo le tuvo que decir anoche que se fuera.

—Es vengativo —dijo Sasuke apretando las mandíbulas.

—No lo sabes tú bien. Cuando Jugo terminó de trabajar y fue a su coche, se encontró todas las ruedas pinchadas.

—¿Se lo ha dicho al sheriff?

—Sí. Le han dicho que lo van a investigar, pero no creo que puedan demostrar nada.

—Estamos investigando a un hombre que se llama Jack Orochimaru —le dijo—. Es el de la foto. Si vuelve por Ichikaru 's, me gustaría que nos dijeras con quién habla. Que no se dé cuenta. Dile a Jugo que deje estar lo de las ruedas. Ya se las pago yo.

—Eso es un buen detalle por tu parte.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Te protege yeso me gusta.

La estaba mirando fijamente y Sakura se puso nerviosa. Aquello de estar con él en un espacio tan reducido, bajo la lluvia... Era como estar en otro mundo.

—¿Qué toros creéis que ha matado? —le preguntó.

—Para empezar, el de tu padre.

—¿Por qué iba a matarlo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Porque era hijo de otro que ya había matado en Victoria. Trabajaba para el dueño de aquel y lo echó. Por lo visto, sus venganzas se extienden muy lejos.

—¡Está loco!

Sasuke asintió.

—Por eso, si vuelve, ten cuidado con él. No te enfrentes a él, no lo mires, que no se dé cuenta de que lo estás observando —le advirtió—. Odio que vayas a estar tan cerca de un lunático. Tendría que haberme enfrentado a Jugo también y haberte sacado de ese lugar —suspiró.

—No soy responsabilidad tuya —apuntó ella con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¿Ah, no? —protestó Sasuke mirándola de arriba abajo.

Sakura tragó saliva. Estaba más guapo que nunca.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció.

De repente, Sasuke se echó hacia delante, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó entre sus piernas.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Sakura avergonzada ante aquella postura.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se quedó mirándola.

—Si te sigues moviendo, te vas a chocar con eso que diferencia a los hombres de las mujeres —le advirtió.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil al segundo. Sabía a lo que se refería. Ya se había rozado con aquella diferencia en el baile y estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Lo miró roja como un tomate.

—Te lo dije —dijo Sasuke—. Pero, ¿no sabes que los hombres se suelen excitar cuando tienen a una mujer encima?

Sakura le dio un golpecito en el hombro intentando no perder la compostura.

—¡Suéltame!

—De eso, nada —contestó él echándola hacia atrás y mirándola a los ojos —.¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo?

Sakura_ tragó saliva. Le temblaban las piernas. Tenerlo tan cerca era como una droga. Sintió los pechos duros contra su torso.

Sasuke se echó un poco hacia atrás y observó los pezones erectos.

—¡Deja... de mirarme eso! —le espetó ella. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

— A los hombres nos gusta saber cuándo causamos buena impresión —bromeó.

Sakura_ se mordió el labio.

—Te estás pasando.

Sasuke se echó hacia delante y la besó.

—A mi cuerpo le gustas. Te lo está diciendo muy claramente.

—Tendrías. ..que... hablar con él —contestó Sakura_ en un hilo de voz.

—No se aviene a razones —murmuró Sasuke mordiéndole el labio superior y acariciándole el escote.

Le quitó el impermeable sin dejar de besarla y, sin darse cuenta, también la blusa. Sakura tampoco se dio cuenta. Estaba concentrada en sus eróticos besos y en sus dedos rozándole los pechos por encima del sujetador.

Tenía una pierna de Sasuke entre las suyas, acariciándola de forma también muy erótica. No le importaba nada, solo que no parara.

Nunca se había imaginado que se pudiera excitar tanto. Rezó para que le quitara el sujetador y le tocara bien. Aquello era una dulce tortura. Sasuke la estaba mirando y debía de estar viendo lo mucho que lo deseaba.

No era el momento para pensar en que, en el futuro, aquel recuerdo le daría vergüenza. Lo único que importaba era que moviera aquella mano un par de centímetros. Sakura se retorció e hizo todo lo que pudo.

Cada vez llovía más, pero Sakura_ oía su propia respiración, cada vez más agitada, y el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

—¿Te importaría... tocarme? —gritó.

—¿Dónde?

—¡Lo sabes... perfectamente!

Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras obedecía. Al sentir su mano sobre el pecho, Sakura_ se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas... —comentó él.

Se besaron con pasión mientras Sasuke le desabrochaba el sujetador. A Sakura_ no le importó. De hecho, se incorporó para ayudarlo.

—Esto lo va a cambiar todo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo él mirándola muy serio.

—Sí.

Sasuke le quitó el sujetador y le acarició ambos pechos mirándolos con placer. Con los pulgares, le tocó los pezones formando círculos hasta que estuvieron como una piedra. Se moría por mordérselos.

La echó hacia delante agarrándola de la zona lumbar para que sintiera su erección.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó Sakura.

—Me excitas tanto que no puedo ni pensar —gimió él—. ¡Mira cómo me pones!

Sakura_ se apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba perdida y decidida. Le daba igual su virtud y su futuro. Estaba experimentando el placer más delicioso y erótico del mundo. ¡Cómo lo deseaba!

—Yo también te deseo —dijo Sasuke.

Entonces, Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto. Sintió la mano de Sasuke entre las piernas desabrochándole los vaqueros. Le tocó el estómago. Iba bajando... Sakura se movió para hacérselo más fácil.

Mientras se besaban como salvajes, Sasuke oyó un coche que se acercaba. Se quedó totalmente quieto y levantó la cabeza.

Miró a Sakura a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de ella y que Sakura_ tenía la blusa y el sujetador en el cuello y los vaqueros a medio quitar.

—¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo? —le dijo.

—¿No lo sabes? —contestó Sakura_.

Sasuke miró por la ventana, que estaba completamente empañada. La ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse en su asiento. Mientras Sakura_ se arreglaba la ropa, oyeron el claxon del otro vehículo.

Los dos tenían el pelo revuelto y estaban acalorados. La miró mientras el otro coche se ponía a su altura. Sasuke no veía nada, así que limpió un trozo de ventana con la mano y miró fuera... ¡para encontrarse con Sai e Ino intentando no poner cara de sorpresa, y sin conseguirlo!


	10. Capítulo 8

Sasuke bajó la ventanilla y miró a su hermano y a su cuñada.

—¿Qué? —les dijo enfadado.

—Nada, solamente queríamos saber si estabas bien —contestó Sai carraspeando e intentando no mirar a Sakura —.Como hemos visto tu coche aquí, en mitad de la nada... y no veíamos a nadie.

—Eso, no veíamos a nadie ni nada. No hemos visto nada —se apresuró a asegurarle Ino.

—No, no, nada de nada —apuntó Sai.

—Le estaba enseñando a Sakura una foto del Orochimaru ese —dijo Sasuke cortante, sacándose el recorte de prensa del bolsillo—. ¿Veis?

—Sí, pero deberías de habértela sacado del bolsillo antes de enseñársela —comentó Sai —. ¡Nos vamos! (jajajjaja!)

Sai subió la ventanilla sonriente y se fueron. Sasuke subió también la ventanilla apretando las mandíbulas.

Sakura estaba de espaldas haciendo unos ruiditos muy raros. Estaba a punto de desternillarse de risa.

Sasuke le tiró el recorte.

—No ha sido culpa mía —protestó ella—. Yo estaba aquí tranquilamente y tú, de repente, te has puesto amoroso.

Sasuke la miró divertido.

—Amoroso. Buena palabra.

Sakura recogió el recorte y, al ver el sombrero de Sasuke en el suelo del coche, lo recogió también.

—Tu pobre sombrero.

—Da igual —contestó Sasuke dejándolo en el asiento de atrás—. Karin nos ha traído muchos problemas —añadió impaciente—. Lo siento.

Sakura se quedó muy sorprendida.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te pongo enfermo? —le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Claro que no. Dije lo que dije porque creía que tú habías ido por ahí diciendo ya sabes qué. Te pido perdón, si te sirve de algo.

Sakura se puso a juguetear con un botón del abrigo mientras miraba por la ventana. Sí, servía de algo, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sentido .Lo que había dicho. Tal vez le pedía perdón porque se sentía culpable. Por otra parte, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba hacer sufrir a la gente.

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Te llevo a casa —anunció él—. Ponte el cinturón, preciosa —añadió.

Aquel apelativo la llenó de satisfacción, pero no se acababa de fiar de Sasuke.

—Tu padre y yo vamos a hablar con mucha gente para que vayan a verte a Ichikaru's —le dijo Sasuke ya en la carretera—. Dile a Sasori que vaya también de vez en cuando.

—Tiene un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

—No debió haberse metido. ¡No eres suya!

Aquello sonaba a celos, pero no podía ser.

—¿Le dejas que te quite la blusa en el coche? —le espetó furioso.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Sakura.

Sasuke se calmó.

—No tienes derecho a tener celos.

—¿Después de lo que acaba de pasar? Claro que sí.

—Tampoco te pertenezco a ti

—Casi —rió Sasuke —. No sabes lo cerca que has estado. Te han salvado Sai e Ino.

—¿Perdona?

—Sakura, ¿se te ha olvidado ya que te había medio quitados los vaqueros?

—¡ Sasuke!

—No sé si podría haber parado —continuó Sasuke tomando una curva —.y tú, desde luego, no eras de gran ayuda —añadió con ironía—, moviendo las caderas y pidiéndome que no parara.

—¡Serás descarado...!

—Exacto. Ha sido descarado. Para que lo sepas, cuando un hombre se pone así, es mejor que intentes, por todos los medios, pararlo. Ya veo que no tienes mucha experiencia, así que deja que te dé un par de consejos.

—No necesito tus consejos.

—¡No te lo crees ni tú! Si llego a ponerte los labios en la tripa, no habría habido manera de pararme.

Sakura recordó el placer que había sentido al tener su boca en los pechos. ¿Cómo habría sido tenerla en la tripa, en las caderas, en las piernas... ?

—Sabes demasiado de mujeres.

—Y tú no sabes absolutamente nada de hombres —sonrió—. Me encanta. Me habrías dejado hacerte lo que me hubiera dado la gana. Al darme cuenta, me puse como un toro. Has sido el caramelo más dulce que he tenido nunca.

Sakura estaba confundida por sus comentarios. La había tratado fatal y ahora, de repente, la hablaba así...

—¿Crees que todo podría volver a ser como antes? Te he dicho que esto iba a cambiarlo todo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó ella tragando saliva.

—Ya ha cambiado. Te miro y me excito. Esto va a ir de mal en peor.

Sakura se puso como un tómate.

—No pienso tener una aventura contigo.

—Estupendo. Me alegro de saber que tienes tanto autocontrol. A ver si me enseñas a mí un poco.

—No pienso volver a meterme en el coche contigo —murmuró Sakura—. Ni sueñes con volver a tenerme tumbada debajo de ti.

—Solo tengo que tocarte y lo harás.

—¡De eso nada!

Sasuke paró el coche, la tomó en sus brazos y se la puso encima en menos que canta un gallo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la estaba devorando a besos.

—¿Lo sientes? —le dijo refiriéndose a su erección—. Ahora, intenta pararme.

Sakura no hizo el más mínimo intento. Todo lo contrario. Estaba disfrutando demasiado para que se le ocurriera protestar, sobre todo cuando sintió su gran mano sobre uno de sus pechos por encima de la blusa.

En ese momento, Sasuke cambió las posturas y se puso él encima sin dejar de besarla con un deseo insoportable.

Sakura no podía más. Todo su cuerpo lo deseaba.

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, un motor los interrumpió. Sasuke alzó la mirada y vio horrorizado la furgoneta de Kisashi a quinientos metros.

Rápidamente, puso a Sakura en su asiento y le ató el cinturón.

Sakura temblaba. Se miraron a los ojos y, sin querer, se le fue la mirada a la bragueta de Sasuke.

—La próxima vez... —le aseguró él—. Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que se siente.

—Sé lo que se siente —murmuró ella—. Yo también me muero de ganas.

En ese momento, a Sasuke se le quitó el enfado. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era deliciosa.

—Lo siento —dijo Sakura.

—¿Por qué? Nos hemos lanzado los dos.

Sakura lo miró con deseo. Se moría por él.

—Si utilizáramos algo...

Sasuke se sonrojó. Se puso al volante y evitó mirarla. No se podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo.

Kisashi llegó a su altura.

—Ha dejado de llover, así que voy a hablar con Chouji para contarle lo de Orochimaru —le dijo a Sasuke.

—Buena idea —contestó Sasuke todavía rojo. Kisashi no quiso mirar mucho a ninguno de los dos, pero se hizo una idea de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

—No creo que tarde mucho, cariño —le dijo a su hija.

—Muy bien, papá. Ten cuidado —contestó ella.

—Kisashi asintió, sonrió y se fue.

Sasuke puso en marcha el coche y fijó los ojos en la carretera.

—Claro que podría ponerme algo, Sakura, pero te advierto que esto es adictivo. Una vez que lo has probado, no hay manera de parar.

Le agarró la mano.

—No te puedes imaginar lo halagado que me siento. Sé que eres virgen y te ofreces a mí...

—Por favor, no sigas.

—Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si el sábado, si no tienes que trabajar, vamos al cine y cenamos por ahí?

Sakura sintió que se le subía el estómago a la boca.

—¿Con... conmigo?

—Podrías ponerte ese maravilloso vestido blanco que llevaste al baile —comentó él—. Me gusta como te queda, dejando al descubierto tus hombros. Tienes una piel muy bonita... Igual que tus pechos... y unos preciosos pezones...

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —gritó Sakura.

Sasuke se echó hacia delante y la besó con pasión.

—La próxima vez, te enseñaré los míos, y así no te dará tanta vergüenza.

Al pensar en verlo sin ropa, se puso roja.

—A pesar de lo que te he dicho...

Sasuke paró el coche por enésima vez y la besó con ternura.

—Me conoces de toda la vida, Sakura. ¿Te parezco el tipo de hombre que se aprovecha de una muchacha inexperta?

—No —admitió Sakura.

—Nunca lo haría —insistió con la respiración entrecortada—. Siempre has sido especial para mí, incluso antes de aquel primer beso en la cocina de tu casa. Pero ahora, después de haber probado lo que hay, me voy a convertir en tu sombra. No te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

—Que me deseas —contestó ella con la voz ronca.

Sasuke le mordió el labio superior sin parar de besarla.

—Es algo un poco más complicado que el sexo. Busca adicción en el diccionario.

—¿Adicción?

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo has gemido cuando te he metido la mano por debajo de la blusa?

—Sí —contestó ella tragando saliva.

—Piensa en cómo habría sido si, en vez de la mano, hubiera sido la boca... sobre tu pecho, sobre los pezones...

Sakura se estremeció.

Sasuke asintió.

—La próxima vez —le prometió—. Mientras tanto, mantén bien abiertos los ojos y los oídos. No hagas nada que le haga sospechar.

—Tendré cuidado —contestó Sakura.

—Como te toque, lo mato.

No lo decía en broma.

La agarró de la nuca y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres mía, Sakura. Voy a ser tu primer hombre, eso dalo por hecho.

La volvió a besar con dulzura y puso el coche en marcha de nuevo. Mientras conducía en silencio, sus dedos buscaron involuntariamente los de Sakura, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla. Ella no lo sabía, pero, en aquellos segundos, Sasuke había tomado una decisión y ya no había marcha atrás.

El viernes por la noche, Orochimaru apareció en el Ichikaru's.

Sakura no había hablado con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo sobre aquel tipo porque temía que aquello le trajera consecuencias adversas.

No le quitó el ojo de encima. Era un hombre rudo y solitario. Se sentó en una mesa en un rincón y no paró de mirar alrededor, como si estuviera buscando bronca.

Llegó un vaquero de Rock Lee, uno de los hombres de Sasori, se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza y una pizza.

—Hola, señorita Sakura —saludó muy sonriente —.Sasori dice que viene dentro de un rato a verla.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió ella—.Ahora te sirvo, Guy.

—¿Dónde está mi maldito whisky? —gritó Orochimaru—. ¡Llevo aquí sentado cinco minutos esperando!

Sakura miró a Bee, el adolescente que se encargaba de preparar las pizzas. El pobre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Jugo no estaba por allí, debía de estar fumándose un cigarro en la parte de atrás del local. No había otra opción, tenía que hacerse cargo ella.

Sirvió un whisky en un vaso bajo y lo puso en una bandeja. Se dirigió a la mesa de Orochimaru y forzó una sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene —dijo poniendo el vaso en la mesa—. Perdón por el retraso.

Orochimaru la miró enfadado.

—Que no vuelva a pasar. No me gusta que me tengan esperando.

—No se preocupe.

Sakura se giró para irse, pero Orochimaru le había agarrado los lazos del delantal y tiró de ellos.

—Eres una monada. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y te tomas un whisky?

Sakura se quedó helada.

Le habría dicho que no muy alegremente si Jugo hubiera estado por allí, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Voy a servir a aquel hombre —contestó refiriéndose a Guy —y ahora vuelvo.

—Que le sirva el chico.

—Él se encarga de las pizzas —protestó Sakura—. Por favor.

Craso error. A Orochimaru le encantaba que las mujeres le suplicaran. Sonrió. No era una sonrisa! agradable.

—¡Te he dicho que vengas aquí! —exclamó sentándola en su regazo.

En ese momento, dos vaqueros se levantaron y fueron hacia ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, si tienes ángeles de la guarda —dijo Orochimaru riendo y levantándose sin soltarla

—Atrás —les ordenó agarrándola del pelo y echándole el cuello hacia atrás—. Como os acerquéis, la rajo —añadió sacando un cuchillo y poniéndoselo en la garganta. Sakura temblaba.

Intentó pensar en una manera de escapar y se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Aquel hombre estaba dispuesto a rajarle el cuello si los vaqueros se acercaban. Se le ocurrió que la llevaría fuera y la violaría. Podía hacer con ella lo que le diera la gana. Nadie lo iba a poder evitar porque sería poner su vida en peligro. ¡Si Sasuke estuviera allí!

Vio que Bee iba hacia el teléfono. ¡Por Dios, que llamara a la policía!

Le agarró la muñeca a Orochimaru intentando que apartara el cuchillo.

—Me está haciendo daño.

—¿De verdad? —rió él apretando más.

Sakura sintió que la ahogaba. Entonces, pensó en hacer que se desmayaba. Tal vez, así, la dejara.

—No... puedo respirar... —jadeó cerrando los ojos.

Si se dejaba caer, podría rebanarle el cuello, pero había que arriesgarse.

Así lo hizo y, al mismo tiempo, oyó gritos en la puerta. Orochimaru la soltó y se golpeó el codo y la cabeza en la caída.

Entraron Sasuke y Sasori y fueron directos a por Orochimaru, a pesar del cuchillo. Estaban en el aparcamiento, hablando de Sakura y, al oír el alboroto, habían entrado corriendo.

Sasori le quitó el cuchillo de una patada, pero Orochimaru le lanzó otra al estómago que lo dejó jadeando sobre una mesa. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él, pero Orochimaru lo agarró del brazo, se lo retorció a la espalda y lo lanzó contra otra mesa. Los otros dos vaqueros, al ver lo que había hecho con Sasuke, que era más grande y fuerte que ellos, se echaron atrás,

Se hizo el silencio. Sakura se estaba sentando cuando vio entrar a Minato. Se acercó a Orochimaru con una sonrisa fría y calculadora.

Orochimaru consiguió recuperar el cuchillo y fue a por él. El ayudante de policía lo esperaba con tranquilidad. Con movimientos rápidos, le arrebató el cuchillo y lo clavó en la pared. Orochimaru se fue a por él furioso, pero Minato esquivó todos sus golpes sin problema y le dio una buena zurra. En menos de tres minutos, lo tenía tirado en el suelo sin poder respirar.

Minato ni se había despeinado. Sacó las esposas y lo esposó.

Sasuke corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazó.

—¿Te lo has roto? —le dijo refiriéndose al codo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me sangra la boca? —preguntó confundida.

Sasuke asintió. Estaba lívido. Maldijo por no haber podido reducir a Orochimaru. Se sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la cara, que el tipo le había arañado. Le estaba saliendo ya un enorme moratón en el lado izquierdo.

—Necesito a un voluntario para que vaya al juez y ponga la denuncia —dijo Minato cacheando al detenido.

—Yo voy —contestó Sasori rápidamente—. Seguro que Sasuke, también.

—Claro que sí —contestó el aludido —.Voy primero a dejar a Sakura en casa.

—No hay prisa —contestó Minato agarrando a Orochimaru del cuello—. Sasori, sabes dónde vive el juez Gaara No Sabaku, ¿verdad? Yo voy para allá a llevar a este.

—Sí, sé dónde es. Yo también voy para allá. No tengo problema en prestar declaración para que puedas meter entre rejas a este... caballero —se ofreció Sasori—. Sakura, ¿estás bien? —añadió preocupado.

—Claro que sí —contestó ella poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Sasuke.

—¡Ya os enteraréis! —gritó Orochimaru mirando a Sakura y a Sasuke—. ¡Los dos!

—De momento, no —intervino Minato con seguridad —.El juez te va a poner una buena fianza y vamos a presentar unas cuantas denuncias contra ti.

—¡Yo, dos! —gritó Sakura con valentía.

—Mañana, cariño —apuntó Sasuke —.Vamos, que te llevo a casa —añadió pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Salieron del local y la ayudó a subir al coche.

—Menos mal que no te ha pasado nada —comentó Sasuke poniéndose al volante.

—Había dos vaqueros de Lee 'en la barra, pero no se atrevieron a acercarse porque Orochimaru amenazó con degollarme.

Sasuke le tomó la mano con fuerza y la miró. Tenía sangre en la cara y el brazo hecho polvo. Le iba a quedar la cara marcada unos días. Aquello lo enfureció.

—Muchas gracias a todos —dijo Sasuke.

—No es que hayamos podido hacer mucho —sonrió Sasuke con tristeza—. Ese Orochimaru sabe pegar. Parece como si hubiera recibido entrenamiento militar. Claro que Minato se lo ha merendado. Ha sido como de película. No me ha dado tiempo ni de verlo atacar. Este Minato es el tipo más rápido que he visto en mi vida.

Sakura lo miró mientras Sasuke encendía el motor.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—En el orgullo —contestó él sonriendo—. Es la primera vez que me tiran contra una mesa tan fácilmente.

—Bueno, lo has intentado —dijo ella—. Gracias.

—No debí permitir que siguieras trabajando aquí. Esto ha sido culpa mía.

—Yo tomé esa decisión.

Sasuke le besó los párpados.

—Mi pobre cosita —le dijo con ternura—. No creo que sea buena idea que te vea tu padre así — añadió viendo que también tenía sangre en la blusa—. Te voy a llevar a casa y, desde allí, llamamos a tu padre y le decimos que la noche se ha complicado y que vas a llegar tarde.

—De acuerdo —contestó Sakura—, pero no es tonto.

—Ya lo sé. Es una excusa. Es solo porque quiero estar contigo y curarte las heridas.

—Estoy bien —sonrió Sakura—, pero te dejo que me cures.

Sasuke sonrió y se alejaron en su coche.


	11. Capítulo 9

_Capítulo 9 _

La casa estaba vacía y silenciosa. La única luz que estaba encendida era la del salón. Sasuke condujo a Sakura por el pasillo hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y la metió en el cuarto de baño.

Las toallas eran azules, como todo en aquella estancia, y estaban bien almidonadas y planchadas. Sasuke sacó el maletín de primeros auxilios. .

—Menuda herida tienes aquí —le dijo levantándole el mentón —.y aquí otra, pero más pequeña —añadió comenzando a desabrocharle la blusa.

Sakura le agarró la mano

—No pasa nada.

Sakura le dejó seguir.

Sasuke le quitó la blusa y la tiró al suelo. Miró a ver si tenía más heridas. Vio que le estaba saliendo otro moratón en el hombro. Le desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró también al suelo, a pesar de que Sakura hizo amago de recuperarlo.

Tenía otro moratón en el pecho.

—Canalla —exclamó Sasuke furioso, tocándoselo.

—Él también se ha llevado lo suyo —contestó Sakura intentando animarlo.

—y más que le tendríamos que haber dado. Yo, desde luego, lo he hecho fatal. Mira que comerme ese puñetazo como un chiquillo —dijo Sasuke despreciándose a sí mismo.

Sakura le acarició la cara.

—No pasa nada, Sasuke.

El le miró el pecho con preocupación.

—No me gusta nada ese moratón.

—El mes pasado me hice uno peor cuando me caí del caballo y ya se me ha quitado.

—Sí, pero el sitio es muy malo.

—El otro, también.

Al ver que Sasuke le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, Sakura sintió pánico. Él no se dio cuenta y siguió adelante quitándole los zapatos y los calcetines.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura cuando él puso las manos sobre las braguitas de encaje blanco.

—Sabía que ibas a protestar, pero no está el horno para bollos —dijo soltándole el pelo y abriendo la ducha.

—¡Ya puedo yo! —protestó Sakura.

Nada. Sasuke le bajó las braguitas, la tomó en brazos y la metió en la ducha.

—Dúchate mientras pongo una lavadora con tus cosas —le indicó recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

Sakura se enjabonó el cuerpo intentando borrar las sucias huellas de Orochimaru.

Al salir, se envolvió en una de las enormes toallas. Se estaba preguntando qué se iba a poner cuando apareció Sasuke con un albornoz de terciopelo negro.

—Toma —le dijo quitándole la toalla y dándole el albornoz.

Sakura se apresuró a ponérselo roja de vergüenza.

Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke también se había duchado porque llevaba un albornoz abierto y solo unos calzoncillos de seda negros.

—Ahora vamos a ponerte pomada antibiótica en esas heridas y a secarte el pelo —sonrió —.Me encanta tu pelo.

—Tarda mucho en secarse.

—Bueno, no tenemos prisa, ¿no? He llamado a tu padre y he intentado contarle lo menos que he podido.

—¿Está preocupado?

—Por tu virginidad, creo que sí —bromeó Sasuke agarrando la pomada —.Debe de creer que te he traído a mi casa para acostarme contigo.

—¿y es así? —preguntó Sakura en un hilo de voz.

—Si tú quieres, sí. Depende de ti.

Aquello la sorprendió. Sakura se quedó muy quieta mientras Sasuke le ponía la pomada en las heridas. Al terminar, enchufó el secador y se puso a secarle el pelo. Eso de estar tan cerca de él mientras le secaba el pelo era de lo más íntimo. Sakura pensó que jamás se hartaría de algo así. En su vida. Pensó que, siempre que se lavara el pelo, recordaría las enormes manos de Sasuke. Sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

—No te duermas —dijo él.

—No —contestó Sakura.

Sintió los labios de Sasuke en el pelo a la vez que las manos en los hombros. Sakura no protestó y Sasuke siguió bajando hasta posar sus enormes manos sobre sus pechos, como si le pertenecieran por derecho.

A los pocos segundos, los dos albornoces estaban en el suelo, y Sakura y Sasuke se abrazaban con fuerza, con los cuerpos pegados uno al otro. Era la primera vez que Sakura besaba a alguien desnuda.

Le encantó el roce del vello de su torso contra sus pechos. Le clavó las uñas en los antebrazos e intentó que la cabeza no le diera vueltas.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —susurró él—. Pues hay cosas todavía mucho más excitantes.

La tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarla con pasión. Sakura correspondió a su ardor decidida a no negarle nada.

La llevó a la cama y la depositó en el centro. Su primer impulso fue quitarse los calzoncillos y zambullirse en su cuerpo, pero apretó los dientes y logró controlarse.

Se tumbó a su lado y la besó con fruición.

—Cómo me apetecía hacer esto —jadeó deslizando su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella—. ¡Es lo que más deseaba en el mundo!

Sakura fue a decir algo, pero, al sentir sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, no pudo articular palabra.

—Ya eres mayorcita —se justificó él—.He esperado todo lo que he podido.

Comenzó a tocarla con delicadeza sin dejar de besarla. Sus dedos expertos exploraron su interior hasta lograr que Sakura comenzara a moverse con él. Era increíble. Estaba allí, desnuda, tumbada en su cama, dejando que explorara su cuerpo... y le estaba encantando. Era la gloria. Arqueó la espalda y jadeó al sentir que se elevaba por encima de la cima del placer.

Sintió las piernas de él encima, sintió su potente erección.

—Tócame. No lo voy a hacer yo todo, me tienes que ayudar.

Sakura no entendía a qué se refería, así que le acarició el torso.

—No, muñeca —Susurró él agarrándole una mano y poniéndosela en los calzoncillos—. No tengas miedo.

Al tocar aquello, Sakura no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa. Sasuke la miró a los ojos sin permitir que quitara la mano. La obligó a abrirla y apretar. Sakura lo vio cerrar los ojos de placer.

Aquello la fascinó.

—¿Te... duele? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Claro que no —consiguió decir Sasuke—. Mira —le indicó—. No tengas miedo —susurró quitándose los calzoncillos.

Era la primera vez que Sakura veía a un hombre excitado.

—No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Eres la primera mujer que me ve así.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó ella mientras él le volvía a agarrar la mano y se la ponía de nuevo en su entrepierna.

—Sí, nunca me ha gustado mostrarme vulnerable.

—Ah.

A Sakura no se le había ocurrido que a él le costaba tanto como a ella controlarse.

Sasuke volvió a tocarla. Se sonrieron mientras se tocaban mutuamente.

Sakura no se podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Lo miró fascinada, con los ojos colmados de deseo. Era suya y Sasuke era suyo. Aquello era increíble.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke la besó con ternura.

—¿Qué?

—Tomarme —susurró.

Sasuke rió.

—Qué palabra tan antigua. Esto es algo entre dos, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso tú no me vas a tomar a mí? Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Supongo que sí —contestó—. ¡Oh!

Sasuke la miró con deseo e invadió su cuerpo.

—¿Me vas a dejar que te satisfaga?

—No... te entiendo.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso, es tan delicioso —contestó doblándose sobre su cuerpo y lamiéndole un pezón —.Este es el encuentro más maravilloso que jamás he tenido con una mujer. Solo quiero darte placer.

Su lengua se deslizó sobre el pezón erecto en una danza maravillosa. Sakura sintió la succión acompañada de un enorme placer. La mano de Sasuke no dejaba de tocarla, cada vez más íntimamente. Abrió las piernas para dejarlo moverse con libertad y comenzó a jadear al ritmo de sus dedos.

—Sí —murmuró Sasuke—. Déjame hacer, preciosa —añadió mirándola a los ojos.

Sasuke nunca había imaginado que se pudiera sentir tanto placer. Le parecía que le estallaba el cuerpo.

—Sakura, tócame —le ordenó Sasuke con la voz entrecortada.

Le tomó la mano, se la puso alrededor de su erección y le enseñó el movimiento y el ritmo que debía seguir.

—Oh, preciosa —dijo besándola—. ¡Madre mía!

Se colocó entre sus piernas temblando de excitación. Sakura también se estremecía de deseo. Se imaginó cómo sería lo que iba a llegar a continuación. No quería imaginárselo, quería sentirlo. Ya no podía más. Estaba perdida. La iba a tomar de un momento a otro. Lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. ¡No había nadie ni nada en el mundo que pudiera parar aquello!

—¡Señor Uchiha ¡Señor Uchiha! ¿Está usted ahí? Sasuke se incorporó, la miró a los ojos y maldijo furioso.

—¡Señor Uchiha! —insistió el hombre.

Sasuke se tumbó en la cama boca abajo temblando de deseo y clavó los dedos en la almohada. De repente, recordó que no había cerrado la puerta con llave.

—¡Como entres, date por despedido!

Sakura intentó taparse.

—Perdone, señor, pero hay un toro que se encuentra mal. Lo hemos metido en el camión y lo hemos traído, pero quería que lo viera usted.

—¡Llama al veterinario! —ordenó Sasuke —. ¡Ahora mismo voy al corral!

—¡Sí, señor!

Se oyeron pisadas que se alejaban a toda velocidad. Sasuke levantó la cara y miró a Sakura, que estaba tan frustrada como él.

De hecho, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke la abrazó.

—No pasa nada —susurró besándola—. No llores, cariño. No ha pasado nada.

—¿Nada? —repitió ella nerviosa.

—Bueno, casi.

Sakura estaba horrorizada consigo misma.

—Si no llega a venir ese hombre... —dijo histérica.

—Lo sé, pero ha venido —contestó él con ternura poniéndose en pie. Vio que Sakura intentaba no mirar, pero no podía contenerse—.Ahora, cuando quieras comparar, ya tendrás con qué —bromeó viendo sus ojos como platos.

Sakura se puso como un tomate y apartó la mirada. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda. Se tapó a toda velocidad con la sábana, pero, mirándolo, era difícil arrepentirse de lo ocurrido.

Sasuke sonrió y la miró con ternura.

—Novata, sabes mucho más de los hombres ahora que esta mañana, ¿eh?

Sakura tragó saliva y no pudo evitar mirar su erección. Aquello le produjo una gran satisfacción.

—Creo que sería mejor que te llevara a casa —anunció Sasuke con un chasquido—. Porque, sino, ya sabes... Podría acostarme contigo tres veces seguidas y seguiría estando así. No es fácil satisfacerme.

Sakura se estremeció.

—Tú también quieres, ¿verdad? Yo me muero por hacerlo, pero esta noche no va a poder ser. Ya has tenido suficientes emociones por un día.

Sasuke la agarró de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, la acompañó al baño y la volvió a meter en la ducha, pero aquella vez se metió con ella, la enjabonó y la enjuagó.

La secó y le indicó que fuera a buscar su ropa mientras él se vestía. La ropa de Sakura ya estaba limpia y seca porque Sasuke la había lavado y puesto en la secadora mientras ella se duchaba por primera vez.

Cuando alargó la mano para ponérsela, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—De propina, me dejas que te vista.

Así fue. Después de hacerlo, la llevó al vestidor y le cepilló el pelo con esmero. Tenía una mirada de fascinación que Sakura no le había visto nunca.

—Ahora ya sabes un poco como es el sexo aunque sigas siendo virgen —comentó él—. Cuando llegue el momento, ya no te dará miedo, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Sakura dejó el cepillo y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Ahora, me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. No te hagas cruces por lo que hemos hecho esta noche. Es tan natural como respirar. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Ambos nos hemos mostrado vulnerables al otro. No va a haber bromas ni cotilleos al respecto porque jamás le diré a nadie lo que me has dejado hacerte.

Sakura se relajó, pero vio que Sasuke la miraba de forma diferente.

—¿Te arrepientes? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó él con decisión—. Era inevitable. Hoy, he temido por ti. No he podido con Orochimaru. Sasori, tampoco. Hasta que no vi aparecer a Minato, he tenido miedo y lo que ha pasado aquí ha sido un síntoma de ese miedo, así de fácil. Quería abrazarte, hacerte parte de mí —añadió tomando aire—. Quería sentirme dentro de tu cuerpo, Sakura, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento. Tendremos que esperar.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Mientras tanto, no habrá secretos, de ningún tipo, entre nosotros —dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

—Nadie me había visto desnuda desde que era pequeña —susurró como si fuera un secreto.

—No te creas que a mí me han visto muchas mujeres así —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Sakura enarcó las cejas.

—¿Te sorprende? —dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía los calcetines—. No soy un playboy. No voy a decir ahora que no haya tenido experiencias, pero nunca he traspasado determinada línea con mujeres que no conocía lo suficiente. Las personas que saben detalles íntimos de ti tienen un poder sobre ti bastante fuerte.

—Sí —dijo Sakura sentándose junto a él en la cama—.Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura sonrió.

—Por hacerme sentir bien. Por... me refiero a... haberme tocado como lo has hecho.

Sasuke le dio un beso de lo más tierno.

—Nunca volveré a tocar a una mujer así. Sería como cometer adulterio —le prometió.

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le disparaba.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Tú estás deseando salir corriendo y hacer con otro lo mismo que acabas de hacer conmigo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura sonrió con timidez.

—Porque sería como cometer adulterio —repitió.

Sasuke se levantó y la miró.

—Hemos estado a punto. No sé si pegarle un puñetazo a mi hombre o subirle el sueldo por habernos interrumpido. Yo ya estaba descontrolado. No podría haber parado.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Sakura besándolo—. Por cierto, en los libros dicen que un hombre solo puede hacerlo una vez Y que después tiene que descansar —añadió sonrojándose ligeramente.

Sasuke se rió.

—Ya, pero un puñado de elegidos aguanta toda la noche. Por ejemplo, yo.

—¡Oh!

—Estaba imaginándome todas las cosas que íbamos a hacer, mucho más placenteras, cuando nos han interrumpido.

Aquello era interesante.

—¿Mucho más placenteras?

—La diferencia entre lo que hemos hecho y lo que no hemos llegado a hacer es la misma que hay entre chupar un helado o comerse un banana split —bromeó Sasuke abrazándola con fuerza—. Lo que acabas de vivir ha sido solo un pequeño ejemplo de lo que podría haber entre nosotros.

Guau —dijo Sakura.

—Guau —repitió él besándola con pasión—. Estaba tan lanzado que he estado a punto de arriesgarme a dejarte embarazada —añadió mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Qué te parecen los niños Sakura?

—Me encantan. ¿Y a tí?

—A mí también. Me estoy replanteando mi decisión de no tenerlos —contestó tocándole la tripa—. Ya le puedes ir diciendo a tu jefe que dejas el trabajo —dijo de repente—. No pienso volver a correr el riesgo de perderte. Si COrochimaru sale de la cárcel, tenemos que tener cuidado para que no te haga nada.

Sakura se tocó el cuello.

—Dijiste que era un hombre vengativo.

—Primero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver y no creo que lo consiga si tengo una pistola a mano.

Sakura le acarició la cara.

—No quiero que te pase nada.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti —contestó Sasuke—. No podría vivir sin ti —añadió abrazándola.

Sakura sintió que el mundo daba vueltas mientras Sasuke la besaba.

—Ojalá no tuviera que llevarte a casa —dijo él—. ¡Quiero hacerte el amor, tumbarme sobre ti, moverme sobre ti y dentro de ti!

Sakura gimió de placer mientras se besaban con pasión.

Sasuke estaba temblando. Tuvo que dejar de besarla para no volver a excitarse.

—Es increíble —dijo acariciándole el pelo—. No sé cómo no lo he visto venir.

—¿El qué?

—Nada —contestó él besándola de nuevo—. Venga, te llevo a casa. Tengo que ir a ver qué le pasa a ese toro. Mañana por la mañana, te voy a buscar y vamos a ir a poner las denuncias contra Orochimaru.

—¿Crees que lo van a soltar así como así?

—Si Minato puede impedirlo, te aseguro que no —contestó Sasuke tomando las llaves del coche—. Vamos a salir por detrás para que nadie sepa que has estado aquí.

—No te preocupes. Nadie se va a enterar —le aseguró Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente, su padre entró en el comedor como un terremoto.

—¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo ayer por la noche en la habitación de Sasuke Uchiha? ¿No se suponía que estabas trabajando?

Sakura lo miró con la boca abierta. Kisashi estaba furioso.

—¿Cómo...__?

—Uno de sus hombres, el que fue a decirle que uno de los toros estaba mal, lo vio sacarte por la puerta de atrás —le aclaró su padre —.¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en la cara? —añadió mirándola de cerca—. Sasuke me dijo que un cliente te había dado problemas y que te traía a casa. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Sakura?

Estaba buscando una contestación que no preocupara a su padre cuando oyeron un coche que llegaba a la casa.

Dos segundos después, Sasuke estaba en el comedor. Pasó junto a Kisashi, dejó el sombrero en la mesa y fue directo a mirarle la cara a Sakura.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó viendo el gran moratón que le había salido—. ¡No creí que te hubiera dado tan fuerte!

—¿Cómo__dado? —explotó Kisashi—. ¿Quién le ha pegado y qué estaba haciendo en tu habitación anoche?

—¿Te lo ha contado ella?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Sakura.

—Uno de tus hombres se lo comentó a uno de los míos —le aclaró Kisashi.

—Muy bien. Lo despido hoy mismo. ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene nada que contar sobre Sakura!

Padre e hija se miraron asombrados.

—¿Por qué te asombras tanto? —preguntó Sasuke a Sakura—. ¿Crees que suelo llevar mujeres a mi casa todos los días?

Sakura no lo había pensado.

Sasuke miró a Kisashi.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo todo. Ayer, Orochimaru estuvo en Ichikaru's y se pasó con tu hija. De hecho, le puso un cuchillo en el cuello —le dijo. Kisashi tuvo que sentarse—. Sasori y yo estábamos fuera, habíamos llegado a la vez, y entramos corriendo al oír jaleo. Allí nos encontramos con Sakura con el cuchillo en el cuello. Los dos intentamos pegarle, pero pudo con nosotros. Menos mal que apareció Minato, lo redujo y se lo llevó —añadió mirando a Sakura—. Tu hija estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía tal susto en el cuerpo que no podía ni andar. Pensé que era mejor que no la vieras así. Por eso, la llevé a mi casa, le curé las heridas y la tranquilicé.

Kisashi tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas.

—¡Ay, cariño, cuánto lo siento!

—No pasa nada, papá. Queríamos evitarte un disgusto.

Sasuke sacó el móvil y marcó el número de su capataz.

—Le dices a Suiguetsu Houzuki que está despedido. Le pagas y que recoja sus cosas antes de que yo vuelva. ..Sí, es cierto, pero Orochimaru está detenido. Sí, sí. Bueno, que Suiguetsu no esté cuando yo llegue.

Colgó furioso. No se podía creer que uno de sus hombres se pusiera a contar cotilleos.

—Eso, por cotilla.

—Gracias, Sasuke —dijo Kisashi—. Perdona por haber sacado conclusiones equivocadas, pero es que... bueno... normalmente, cuando un hombre se lleva a casa a una mujer por la noche... es para...

—¿Seducirla? —dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

—Sí —contestó Kisashi incómodo.

—No sé si es el momento de decírtelo, pero te aseguro que, en el futuro, lo haré.


	12. Capítulo 10

_Capítulo 10 _

KISASHI se quedó como si se hubiera tragado un pollo entero. Se puso rojo. Intentó olvidar que Sasuke le había prestado el dinero para sacar adelante el rancho. Lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de su hija

—Mira, Sasuke...

—Era broma —le aseguró Sasuke—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kisashi. Conmigo, siempre estará a salvo —añadió tomándola de la mano y levantándola —.Tenemos que ir a ver al juez. Quiero que vea cómo le ha dejado la cara. No creo que haya problema para denunciarlo por agresión —concluyó con frialdad.

Sakura se sentía protegida a su lado. Sasuke la miró con ternura. Kisashi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. A juzgar por su mirada, su hija, no. Sakura debía de creer que Sasuke solo se estaba comportando como un hermano mayor.

—¿No queréis desayunar primero? —ofreció Kisashi.

Sasuke miró la mesa. Beicon, huevos revueltos, café y... bizcochos. ¡Bizcochos! Soltó la mano de Sakura y se acercó, tomó uno y lo partió. Estaba esponjoso y olía de maravilla.

Sin darse cuenta, se sentó, tomó un plato, puso mantequilla y mermelada sobre un bizcocho y lo probó. Suspiró de placer.

—Se me había olvidado lo de los bizcochos —comentó Sakura a su padre.

—Tal vez los tendríamos que haber guardado para darle una sorpresa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en éxtasis mientras masticaba.

—Llegamos tarde al juzgado, seguro —comentó ella.

—Si sigue a esa velocidad, se los habrá terminado en diez minutos —río Kisashi.

—Voy a por otro plato. Tú y yo nos podemos tomar los huevos y el beicon —apuntó Sakura encantada con que sus esfuerzos culinarios se vieran, por fin, recompensados.

Sasuke siguió comiendo como si estuviera solo en el mundo.

—¿Quién los ha hecho? —preguntó cuando se los terminó.

—Yo —contestó Sakura.

—Pero si no tenías ni idea de cocinar...

—Bueno, como Karin me dijo que no te gustaba precisamente por eso... aprendí.

Sasuke le tomó la mano.

—Te mintió, pero permíteme decirte que estos bizcochos están deliciosos.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente.

—Te los hago cuando quieras.

—Todas las mañanas —contestó él mirándola posesivo—. Estoy dispuesto a venir a desayunar todos los días... si a tu padre no le importa.

—A su padre no le importa —murmuró el aludido.

—Estás como si le estuvieras dando vueltas a algo —le dijo Sasuke a Kisashi.

—No, estaba pensando en mis cosas. Nada preocupante.

Sasuke miró a Kisashi a los ojos y comprendió. Asintió y sonrió. Estaba claro que Kisashi no estaba ciego.

—Bueno, me voy a ver al ganado —anunció el hombre levantándose—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu toro?

—Tiene cólico. Ya está en tratamiento. Nada grave.

—Me alegro. Ya me estaba temiendo que Orochimaru le hubiera hecho algo.

—No, ese tipo se va a pasar una buena temporada entre rejas. Lo que me recuerda, Sakura, que tenemos que irnos.

—Sí, vamos —contestó ella levantándose.

Sasuke la miraba con fascinación y Kisashi se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba completamente enamorado.

Fueron a ver al juez e interpusieron las denuncias convenientes. Orochimaru ya estaba en la cárcel del condado, así que fueron a ver a Minato.

—Siéntense —les indicó fijándose en la cara de Sakura—. Si le sirve de consuelo, señorita Haruno, Orochimaru tiene un buen golpe en las costillas y un ojo morado.

Sakura le sonrió a pesar de que, al hacerlo, le dolía la cara.

—Gracias, señor Minato —le dijo sinceramente.

—Lo mismo digo —apuntó Sasuke—. Aunque me dé vergüenza admitirlo, no me dio tiempo ni a tocarlo.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse —comentó Minato—. Ese tipo es un genio de las artes marciales. De hecho, tenía un local en Victoria. Se lo cerraron cuando averiguaron que enseñaba técnicas para matar a ex combatientes.

Sasuke lo miró con la boca abierta.

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—Es cinturón negro, así que... Espero que eso te haga sentirte mejor.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Sasuke.

—Bueno, esta mañana ha estado el hermano de Orochimaru en la cárcel. De momento, solo tenemos la denuncia de Sasori, así que no creo que...

—Nosotros acabamos de poner una por agresión —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. Le puso un cuchillo a Sakura en el cuello.

—Sí —dijo Minato mirando las marcas que Sakura tenía en el cuello—. Un centímetro más y estaríamos visitándola en el tanatorio.

—Lo sé. ¿Va a salir? —preguntó preocupada.

—Le voy a pedir al juez No Sabaku que ponga la fianza más alta que pueda, pero el hermano de Orochimaru no va a consentir que lo defienda un abogado de oficio. Me ha dicho que va, a contratar al mejor que encuentre.

—¿Corre Sakura peligro? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No, Setsu ha vuelto a Victoria después de ver a su hermano. Hice que uno de mis hombres lo siguiera. De todas formas, pienso mantener los ojos muy abiertos y les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo. Estos tipos no son nada bueno.

—Entendido —contestó Sasuke.

_Capitulo 10 (Continuacion)_

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su rancho para que lo acompañara a ver diferentes asuntos. Al llegar a las cuadras, le dijo que lo esperara en el coche.

Sakura no supo por qué hasta que recordó que había despedido al hombre que los había interrumpido la noche anterior. No le hacía ninguna gracia que aquel tipo pudiera ir contando lo que había visto por ahí.

Sasuke volvió en menos de cinco minutos y llevaba cara de pocos amigos.

—Se ha ido —le dijo para tranquilizarla—. No era un buen vaquero —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. No sabía siquiera la diferencia entre un meteorismo y un cólico.

Sakura le puso los dedos en la mano. Sasuke se tensó y ella los retiró.

—No... es que nunca me habías tocado voluntariamente —le dijo él—. Me gusta.

—Ah. Bien —contestó ella con timidez.

Se miraron a los ojos y Sakura sintió que se le salía el corazón por la boca.

—Esto no puede ser —dijo Sasuke poniendo el coche en marcha.

Se metió por un camino desierto y fueron a parar a un prado. Allí, paró, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión. A ella no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

Sakura no protestó ni opuso resistencia de ningún tipo, ni siquiera al sentir su erección, ni ante los movimientos de cadera obscenos de Sasuke. Lo abrazó y lo besó ávidamente.

Sintió sus manos bajo la blusa, sobre los pechos. Maravilloso. Era perfecto porque se pertenecían uno al otro.

Sasuke dejó de besarla y la miró a los ojos para ver su reacción mientras la tocaba. Sakura hizo una mueca y él, paró.

—Perdón —dijo al darse cuenta de que le había tocado el moratón—. No quería hacerte daño.

Sakura se inclinó y le besó los párpados. Sasuke le puso las manos en la cintura, expectante. Sakura sintió su deseo. Satisfecha por su repentina sumisión, siguió besándolo. Posó sus labios con ternura sobre sus cejas, sus mejillas, su nariz y su barbilla. Siguió bajando hasta colocarlos sobre la nuez, donde sintió el latir desbocado de su corazón. .

Sasuke deslizó la mano y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, invitándola a seguir bajando.

Sakura le acarició el vello que le cubría el pecho. Sus labios lo rozaron. Avanzó hacia su corazón y, allí, tomó entre sus dientes el pezón masculino. La reacción fue sorprendente.

Sasuke gimió como si le hubiera hecho mucho daño. Sakura se echó hacia atrás asustada.

—¿Sasuke? —le dijo al ver su cara de angustia.

—Me excita —contestó él estremeciéndose.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía seguir o parar?

—Vas a tener que decirme lo que tengo que hacer. No quiero empeorar las cosas.

—Te vas a sorprender, pero... que diablos —contestó él tomándola del pelo y acercándole la boca de nuevo al pezón—.Sabes lo que quiero.

Sí, más o menos. Sakura volvió a chuparle haciendo que Sasuke gimiera de placer. Cada vez le apretaba más la cabeza, así que Sakura cedió y acabó haciendo lo que él quería. El cuerpo de Sasuke se estremeció varias veces, con violencia. La apartó y la abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició la nuca mientras Sakura con la mejilla contra su torso, oía su corazón descontrolado.

—Guau —dijo Sasuke en un hilo de voz.

—¿Te ha gustado de verdad?

Sasuke se rió.

—¿No has visto lo que me acaba de pasar?

—Sí, te has puesto a temblar.

—Como tú ayer...

—No sabía que los hombres tuvierais tanta sensibilidad en esa zona del cuerpo, como las mujeres —susurró Sakura.

—Pues ya lo sabes... No es suficiente, Sakura. Tengo que tenerte por completo.

—¿Ahora?

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y la colocó encima de su potente erección. Sakura se apretó contra ella.

—Quiero... dejarte embarazada —le dijo.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

Sasuke la miró preocupado.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa —dijo él—. Nunca me había pasado con otra mujer.

—Mi padre te mataría —contestó Sakura.

—Mis hermanos, también.

Sakura no entendía.

Sasuke la besó con ternura y se rió.

—Esto me pasa por liarme con una virgen que cocina bien.

—No estamos liados —protestó ella.

Sasuke empujó las caderas de Sakura contra su erección y enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, no estamos demasiado liados —corrigió Sakura mordiéndose el labio superior.

—Te miro y me excito tanto que me cuesta andar. Te toco y me vuelvo loco. Sueño contigo todas las noches y me despierto sudando —le dijo mirándola a los ojos muy serio—. Ya no puedo más, Sakura. O nos entregamos o paramos esto ahora mismo.

Sakura le acarició la cara con amor.

—Adelante. Hagamos todo lo que nos apetezca —contestó sinceramente.

—¿Todo?

Sakura asintió colmada de amor.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban con pasión. De repente, Sasuke se incorporó, la volvió a sentar en su asiento y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

No la miró mientras se abrochaba el suyo. Sakura lo miró sorprendida al verlo poner el coche en marcha y salir á la autopista. Creía que iban a ir a su casa, a compartir la cama de la noche anterior. Al recordar lo que habían hecho, se volvió a excitar. Estaba fuera de control. Su padre la iba a matar. Miró a Sasuke y se dijo que daba igual, que merecería la pena.

Sasuke aparcó el coche frente a la droguería. Sakura pensó que iba a comprar preservativos... pero había dicho que quería un hijo. Sasuke le abrió la puerta del coche. La ayudó a bajar con delicadeza y la miró de una forma que Sakura no pudo descifrar.

La tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle. Sakura encaminó sus pasos hacia la tienda.

—Por ahí no —le dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la joyería.

El dependiente los recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí, queríamos ver alianzas —contestó Sasuke.

Sakura sintió que se ponía pálida y rezó para no desmayarse.

—Elige —le dijo a Sakura sin soltarle la mano. Sakura sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y él se inclinó y la besó.

Ella intentó mirar los anillos. La verdad era que no quería nada grande ni ostentoso. Se fijó en una alianza de oro amarillo con unas hojas de parra en platino. El anillo de compromiso era igual, con un pequeño diamante.

—Me gusta este —dijo por fin.

—Yo también me lo tendré que poner, ¿no? —bromeó Sasuke.

Sakura asintió. No podía ni hablar. El amor la embriagaba.

—Muy bien —dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose al dependiente—. Los tres, entonces.

—¿No son un poco caros? —preguntó de repente Sakura preocupada.

—Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que van a durar, no —contestó Sasuke besándola en la punta de la nariz.

Sakura no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería decírselo, pero le daba vergüenza con el dependiente delante. El hombre les tomó las medidas de los dedos y Sasuke sacó una tarjeta para pagar.

—Próxima parada: el ayuntamiento —anunció Sasuke mientras iban hacia el coche—. Bueno, más bien, la estación de bomberos, que es donde dan las licencias de matrimonio los sábados, cuando el ayuntamiento está cerrado.

Miró a Sakura, que estaba como en otro mundo.

—La verdad es que podríamos hacerlo todo en un día —añadió sacando el teléfono Y llamando al doctor Kabuto, cuya clínica estaba abierta los sábados por la tarde. Sakura lo escuchó pedir cita para ir a hacerse el análisis de sangre.

—Primero, la licencia de matrimonio, luego los análisis y, con un poco de suerte, el miércoles nos casamos y pasamos la noche más apasionada de nuestras vidas —le dijo con voz ronca.

—Sasuke, ¿estás seguro?

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, cariño. No puedo esperar más... ¡O nos casamos o me voy a vivir a la otra punta del país! ¡Note puedes ni imaginar cómo te deseo, Sakura! —exclamó mirándola con angustia.

Sakura lo entendía perfectamente porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Tomó aire. Aquello no era más que deseo por su parte. Tal vez, un poco de cariño, pero lo que le estaba llevando a casarse con ella era que quería acostarse con ella. Sasuke había repetido hasta la saciedad que nunca se casaría.

Sasuke comprendió lo que Sakura estaba pensando.

—Si aceptas, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo —le aseguró—.Jamás te engañaré ni te haré sufrir. Te cuidaré toda la vida —le prometió.

Aquello fue suficiente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sakura con ternura, acariciándole los labios—. Me caso contigo.

Sasuke le besó la palma de la mano con fuerza.

—Vamos a por la licencia, que la gente va a empezar a murmurar. De hecho, Tayuya y Kimimaro ya lo estarán haciendo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque han pasado al lado cuando nos estábamos besando —sonrió Sasuke.

—Llevan años casados.

—Espera a que nosotros llevemos años casados —susurró él—. Seguiremos empañando las ventanillas del coche en los aparcamientos.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió Sakura.

—Espera y verás —contestó Sasuke poniéndose al volante—. Vamos allá.

Pidieron la licencia, se hicieron los análisis y reunieron a sus familias para anunciarles la buena nueva.

—La tía Tsunade está de vacaciones en Europa y le dará un ataque como se pierda la boda —les dijo Kisashi preocupado.

—No pasa nada, estará para el bautizo —dijo Sasuke viendo sonrojarse a Sakura—. Ven mañana a cenar a casa y tráete a Shio contigo —añadió viendo que Kisashi no se sorprendía por lo del bautizo—. He invitado a todos mis hermanos para decírselo a la vez.

—Shio no se lo va a creer. Cuenta con nosotros sobre las seis.

—Muy bien —dijo Sasuke.

Esperó a que Sakura se cambiara de ropa y se la llevó al rancho con él.

Juntos hicieron varias cosas y estuvieron mirando papeles. Sin tocarse. .

—Te propongo que no nos toquemos hasta después de la boda. ¿Te parece bien? —dijo él.

—De acuerdo —sonrió ella.

Cenaron en un restaurante y volvieron a casa.

—Me habría encantado llevarte a Houston —le dijo Sasuke al dejarla en casa de su padre—, pero no con la cara así. En Jacobsville, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó anoche, pero en Houston, tal vez creyeran que he sido yo... —le explicó besándola—. Te prometo que nadie te volverá a hacer daño jamás —le juró vehementemente.

Sakura cerró los ojos y saboreó su beso.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?

—Seguro —contestó él—. Te paso a buscar a las diez y media.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Para ir a misa —rió Sasuke—. Hay que dar buen ejemplo a los niños.

—De acuerdo —contestó Sakura riendo también.

—Hasta mañana, preciosa —se despidió Sasuke dándole un último beso y yendo hacia su coche para irse.

Kisashi estaba sorprendido de que Sasuke hubiera llevado a su hija a la iglesia y hubieran vuelto a casa para comer. Hablaron de ganado mientras Sakura seguía sin creerse como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Kisashi estaba encantado con la boda y también Shio.

Sasuke y Sakura se adelantaron a la hora de ir al rancho Uchiha para la cena. Ella estaba preciosa con un vestido beis y perlas en las orejas y alrededor del cuello.

—Tus hermanos se van a quedar de piedra —apuntó un poco nerviosa.

—¿Después de lo que pasó en el baile de ganaderos? —contestó Sasuke enarcando una ceja—. No creo.

—Estabas muy borracho —dijo Sakura recordando la pelea de aquel día.

Tan tan tan ¡!

Querido amigo este es el penúltimo capítulo de COAZON INTREPIDO, me hace tanta ilusión WAYYYY! El primer fic. Que termino jejejje aunque en una adaptación de una novela que leí hace ya muchos años, de verdad espero que les haya gustado más adelante subiré uno de mi propia cosecha

Bueno! A lo que nos truje el próximo será el último capítulo así que no se lo pierdan! Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Saludos


	13. Capítulo 11 FINAL

Capitulo 11

—Me acababa de enterar de las mentiras de Karin y verte aparecer con el maldito Sasori no me sentó nada bien tampoco —se defendió él.

—Estabas celoso —dijo Sakura.

—Los celos me quemaban, sí —confesó Sasuke—. Y empeoraron cuando te pusiste a trabajar en Ishikaru's —añadió—. No vuelvas allí, por favor. Pídeme lo que quieras a cambio.

Sakura sonrió.

—No pensaba volver. Además, después de la boda, necesitaré tiempo para acostumbrarme a tu rancho.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora.

—¿Te estás echando atrás?

—Claro que no, pero te voy a decir una cosa para que te quede clara: la palabra boda va unida, irremediablemente, a noche de bodas y eso me vuelve loco.

Sakura silbó sorprendida.

—Así que vamos a pensar en la cena de hoy y en mis hermanos. Te advierto que los tres van a estar a la que salta para ver si nos dirigimos miradas ardientes y cosas por el estilo. Les encanta.

—Si quieres, podemos ponernos a decir las tablas de multiplicar.

—Buena idea —contestó Sasuke con sarcasmo—. Eso me trae a la cabeza conejos... No hace falta que te diga más, ¿no?

—En fin, entonces, ¿qué te parece si hacemos bizcochos?

—¿Bizcochos? ¡Acabas de pronunciar la palabra mágica! Claro que sí. Perfecto —dijo Sasuke acelerando encantado.

Sakura sonrió y se dijo que el matrimonio iba ser una aventura maravillosa.

Alli se presentaron Neji, Itachi y Sai con sus respectivas mujeres, Tenten, Konan e Ino, además de Naruto y Hinata, que tomaron un avión desde Austin. Llegaron justo cuando las chicas del catering se acababan de ir ¡tras dejarlo todo preparado!.

Sasuke y Sakura les abrieron la puerta.

—¿Tú también has venido? —dijo Sasuke sorprendido al ver a Naruto.

—Como no me lo creía, tenía que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos —contestó su hermano.

—Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos —apuntó Itachi.

Todos miraron a Sakura, que se apretó contra Sasuke, sonrojada.

—Como esté embarazada, te enteras —dijo Sai—. ¿Te has dedicado a pegarle? —añadió mirando el cuello de Sakura.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡Ni está embarazada ni le he puesto la mano encima! —exclamó Sasuke ofendido.

—Pero al que me hizo esto, sí —intervino Sakura agarrándolo de la mano y mirándolo con cariño.

—Me temo que no sirvió de mucho —se disculpó su futuro marido.

—Porque ese tipo es cinturón negro —lo defendió ella —.Solo Minato pudo con él.

—He oído hablar de él —apuntó Naruto —.Ese hombre tiene fama de ser el mejor incluso en Austin.

—Bueno, a lo que íbamos... —intervino Sai —. Si nos ponemos en serio, podemos mandar esta misma noche las invitaciones por correo electrónico.

—Yo me puedo encargar del coro —se ofreció Itachi —.Tengo aquí el teléfono del director. —Podemos comprar el vestido por Internet y que te lo traigan desde DalIas. Solo necesitamos la talla. ¿Tienes una cinco? —preguntó Neji.

Sakura asintió.

—Aquí llega el padre —anunció Tenten con una sonrisa al ver a Kisashi.

—Yo me encargo de mandar el anuncio al periódico —dijo Ino—. Llegamos para la edición del martes. Necesitamos una foto.

Hinata disparó con su cámara digital.

—¿Qué os parece? —dijo enseñándo1es el resultado a Ino y a Konan.

—¡Estupenda! —contestó Konan—. Vamos a mandarla desde el ordenador de Sasuke. Así la tendrán a primera hora en el periódico. También podríamos mandarla a la tele. ¡Venga, vamos!

—¡Esperadme! —exclamó Tenten—. Yo escribiré el anuncio oficial —añadió corriendo tras Neji y las demás mujeres.

—¡Eh! —dijo Sakura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Hinata—. ¡Ah, sí, el banquete! Podría ser aquí. Vamos a necesitar una tarta. ¡Hay que llamar a un restaurante!

—De eso se encarga Sai —dijo Naruto.

—¡Qué es mi boda! —protestó Sakura.

—Pues claro, preciosa —dijo Hinata—. Vamos, chicas.

Las mujeres se metieron todas en el despacho de Sasuke mientras los hombres formaban un corrillo. Kisashi y Shio estaban en la puerta, asombrados por el comportamiento de los Uchiha.

—Ni caso —le dijo Sasuke a Sakura yendo a saludar a su futuro suegro—. Déjalo todo de su cuenta. Parece ser que va a ser una gran boda, con vestido, banquete y prensa —añadió sonriendo—. Si quieres, estás invitada.

Sakura le dio un empujón.

—¡Quiero una boda pequeña y sencilla!

—Díselo a ellos, cariño... pero no creo que te escuchen.

Shio se echó a reír y Sakura la miró.

—¿No te acuerdas de que Sasuke ayudó a hacerles lo mismo a Tenten, Hinata, Ino y Konan? Se están tomando la revancha.

—Eso me temo —apuntó Sasuke—. Míralo por el lado positivo. No tendrás que hacer nada.

—Pero, mi vestido... —protestó Sakura.

—Tienen mucho gusto —la consoló Sasuke.

Kisashi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aquello estaba yendo muy rápido, pero no le sorprendía porque sabía reconocer a un hombre enamorado y estaba claro que Sasuke Uchiha lo estaba hasta la médula.

Aquella misma noche, Sakura había dado el visto bueno al vestido y había hecho la lista de invitados de su familia.

—Me han dicho que los anillos estarán el martes —le dijo Sasuke mientras la llevaba a casa—. Vas a ser la novia más guapa del mundo —añadió con una sonrisa.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo Sakura. .

—El miércoles por la noche, no vas a tener más remedio que creértelo —le aseguró él con voz ronca antes de besarla —.¡Vamos, entra en casa!

Así lo hizo Sakura, soñando despierta, mientras él se alejaba por la carretera.

Fue una boda de cuento. Todo fue perfecto: Los anillos estuvieron el martes, el vestido llegó sin problemas, les dieron los análisis y la licencia a tiempo, llegó la prensa, la tarta estaba riquísima. ..Todo, absolutamente todo, fue maravillosamente bien.

—Eres la novia más guapa del mundo —le dijo Sasuke mientras la besaba cuando los acababan de casar.

Sakura lo abrazó y lo besó con entusiasmo. Salieron bajo una lluvia de arroz y se metieron en casa.

Los hermanos de Sasuke le indicaron a la prensa que se fuera después de la tarta, hablaron con el coro para que recogiera sus cosas, acompañaron a los invitados educadamente hasta la puerta y, por último, se fueron ellos también con sus esposas dejando a los recién casados solos en su nuevo hogar.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y ambos sintieron que se les aceleraba el corazón.

—Solos —susurró acercándose a ella —.Por fin.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta con llave. Descolgó el teléfono, cerró las cortinas y volvió a su lado.

—No te voy a hacer daño —le aseguró viéndola un poco nerviosa—.Eres mi más preciado tesoro. Voy a ir despacio, con cuidado, te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites. No temas nada.

—No tengo miedo —contestó Sakura mientras él le quitaba el velo y las horquillas y las flores del pelo—. Lo que me preocupa es que... me deseas tanto que... ¿y si no soy capaz de satisfacerte?

Sasuke rió.

—Te estás subestimando.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —contestó Sasuke desabrochándole los botones del vestido.

Sakura lo dejó hacer.

—Estás preciosa. Me encanta como te queda la ropa interior de encaje blanco —dijo Sasuke observándola con deleite.

—Tú estás muy bien con ese traje —dijo ella.

—¿ y qué tal estaré sin él?

—Vamos a verlo —contestó ella dejándolo en calzoncillos. Magnífico... —añadió acariciándole el torso.

—No te lo puedes ni imaginar —comentó él quitándose los calzoncillos y haciéndola mirar.

Sakura no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa. Aquello estaba mucho más grande que la primera vez que lo había visto.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama. Se tumbó sobre ella. Le daban espasmos del deseo. Observó el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura.

Ella lo vio lanzarse sobre su tripa con la boca, bajar, seguir bajando.

—¡No, espera, para! —rogó.

Imposible. Ya estaba allí. Durante los siguientes minutos, Sakura no pudo pensar más, solo sentir placer.

Arqueó la espalda con lágrimas de éxtasis corriéndole por las mejillas. Sintió un gran espasmo por todo el cuerpo que la dejó tensa como una cuerda. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo. La tomó de las caderas y empujó.

—¿Te hago daño? —le preguntó moviéndose dentro de ella.

—No... —contestó Sakura fascinada.

Sasuke se levantó un poco para que ella pudiera mirar.

—Mira, mira, Sakura. Los dos, juntos.

Sakura miró y se maravilló de lo que vio.

—y no hemos hecho más que empezar —le dijo él—. Te siento como un guante. Vamos, cariño, tómame, méteme en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo, hazme gemir. Vamos, Sakura.

Sakura estaba fuera de sí de placer. Siguió el ritmo de las caderas de Sasuke, lo miró y vio que estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

En ese momento, deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos.

—¡Oh, sí! —gritó él—. ¡Muy bien, así!

Sakura sintió que se moría. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Más... fuerte —le dijo.

Sasuke obedeció, la agarró de las muñecas, le puso las manos sobre la cabeza y la embistió varias veces mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura se movía a su ritmo. En los últimos segundos de locura, se preguntó si podría. ..

Dejó de ver a Sasuke con claridad. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sintió varios espasmos, no podía controlar su cuerpo.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Ahí está! —exclamó él convulsionándose también.

Gritó de placer y cayó sobre su cuerpo.

Sakura sentía que las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara. No podía respirar. Intentó moverse y, al sentirlo todavía dentro, experimentó un gran placer.

—Mírame —le dijo Sasuke comenzando a moverse de nuevo—. Si quieres, podemos empezar de nuevo.

—Sí —contestó ella con decisión—. ¡Sí, sí!¡Por favor!

—Me encanta mirarte —dijo él—. Te podría comer entera, señora Uchiha. Eres la perfección con la que nunca soñé.

—Lo mismo... te digo —consiguió contestar ella—.Te quiero mucho.

Sasuke gimió y la abrazó con fuerza. A continuación, la hizo alcanzar cotas de placer nunca imaginadas por Sakura, que creyó desmayarse en más de una ocasión.

Cuando terminaron, lo abrazó y le dijo que jamás se habría imaginado que hacer el amor fuera así.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Sakura al cabo de un rato.

—He perdido el conocimiento durante unos segundos —contestó mirándola a los ojos—. Creí que me iba a morir intentando entrar más y más en tu cuerpo para satisfacerte.

Sakura se sonrió.

—No estás tomando la píldora y no me he puesto preservativo, así que creo que te acabo de dejar embarazada.

—Dijiste que eso era lo que querías —susurró ella.

—Sí, pero te debería haber preguntado primero.

—Si no te he hecho parar y no he salido corriendo a la farmacia será por algo, ¿no? —dijo ella acariciándole la cara.

Sasuke rio.

—Estoy exhausto... y yo que te había dicho que podía aguantar toda la noche... ¡Menuda noche de bodas! Si dieran medallas, a ti te tendrían que dar dos —dijo mirando su desnudez.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo he hecho bien?

—¿Bien? No, bien, no. Maravillosamente. Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien con una mujer.

—Pero si no sabía nada...

—No es cuestión de saber —la tranquilizó él besándola.

—De eso, tienes tú por los dos —bromeó lame.

—Nunca había visto nada tan bonito. Por eso, he dejado la luz encendida. Tu cuerpo, tu cara, y el placer reflejado en ellos —añadió apretando las mandíbulas—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que lo he sentido. Ha sido amor —murmuró—. Esto ha sido hacer el amor de verdad.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Sabes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y, en ese momento lo entendió. El corazón se le desbocó.

—Me estás diciendo que me quieres —le contestó.

Sasuke asintió.

—Te quiero. Lo he sabido desde que Clark te agredió y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras te curaba las heridas y te secaba el pelo, me di cuenta de que te quería. De ahí a comprarte la alianza, no había nada —le explicó besándola con ternura—. No podía pensar en perderte.

Sakura sonrió feliz.

—Yo llevo dos años enamorada de ti, desde aquel día en el que me regalaste una margarita pocha que habías encontrado en el campo. Me tomaste el pelo y me dijiste que era un precioso ramo. Para mí, lo fue.

—Perdona por habértelo hecho pasar mal —dijo Sasuke sinceramente.

—Ya tendrás tiempo de recompensarme por ello —bromeó Sakura besándolo y rozando su torso con sus pechos—. Yo sí que puedo aguantar toda la noche. Cuando te hayas recuperado, te lo demuestro.

Sasuke se rió.

—Cuando tú te hayas recuperado, te dejaré hacerlo. Te quiero, señora Uchiha. Te quiero con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Sakura pensando en como, a veces, los sueños se hacían realidad.

Una semana después, celebraron la Navidad todos juntos, con Kisashi, Shio y la tía Tsunade. Sasuke le regaló un precioso collar de esmeraldas, que, según le dijo, iban a juego con sus ojos y ella le dio un maravilloso reloj con sus dos nombres grabados.

El Fin de Año lo pasaron en el centro cívico de la ciudad, donde se celebró una fiesta que estuvo muy concurrida.

—¡Está nevando! —exclamó Sakura de pronto sacando la mano por la ventana—, ¡Pero si aquí nunca nieva!

—Otro sueño hecho realidad —dijo Sasuke, que sabía lo mucho que a su mujer le gustaba la nieve—. Feliz año, mi amor.

—Feliz año —contestó ella besándolo con pasión ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, eran recién casados.

El nuevo año no trajo buenas nuevas para algunos.

Setsu fue a Victoria a contratar a un abogado para su hermano, pero, como no tenía dinero, decidió robar un banco. Lo pillaron, hubo un tiroteo y murió en el acto.

Orochimaru recibió un permiso para poder ir al entierro de su hermano. A la vuelta, consiguió escapar del coche patrulla.

Sakura y Sasuke llevaban unos cuantos días sin salir de casa, en su mundo de amor y felicidad. Sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo encontraran y lo detuvieran.

—Surue no es el tipo de Minato —comentó ella somnolienta porque no dormían mucho por las noches—. Él se merece a una mujer más dulce, no a una arpía.

—¿y tú qué sabrás de arpías si eres la persona más encantadora de la zona? Después de mí, claro.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha!

—Me has dicho que era un encanto —murmuró él—. Me lo has dicho muchas veces. Muchas de ellas, mientras me clavas las uñas en la espalda y juras que no vas a sobrevivir a tanto placer. ..

Sakura lo besó con fruición.

—Tienes razón... Vamos a repetirlo.

Sasuke pensó que era imposible que llegaran a la cama, pero, bueno, las puertas estaban cerradas, así que...

Una hora después, la llevó en brazos a la cama, exhaustos y sonrientes.

—Espero que Orochimaru se pase unos cuantos años en la cárcel y no pueda acercarse a ti —dijo Sasuke.

—Ni a ti —contestó Sakura—. ¿Te he dicho que ayer me llamó Karin?

—No.

Sakura sonrió.

—No pasa nada. Solo quería pedimos perdón. Se va a Londres a ver a su abuela. Le dije que se lo pasara bien.

—No sé si Londres está lo suficientemente lejos.

Sakura suspiró y lo abrazó.

—No seas malo. Ella nunca sabrá lo que es ser tan feliz como nosotros.

—Ni ella ni nadie —bromeó Sasuke acariciándole el pelo mientras Sakura_ se quedaba dormida.

Sasuke se quedó un buen rato mirándola. Aquella mujer hacía unos bizcochos estupendos, sabía disparar y hacía el amor como una diosa. Se preguntó qué había hecho en la vida para merecérsela.

—Los sueños —dijo ella de repente.

—¿Qué, cariño?

—Los sueños se hacen realidad —murmuró Sakura entre sueños.

—Sí, mi amor —dijo él dándole un beso—. Los sueños se hacen realidad.

_~ FIN_

_Hola chicas y chicos (creo) jajajajaj, como ya sabrán este es el último capítulo de corazón intrépido y les agradezco enormemente cada uno de sus maravillosos comentarios, que me motivaron a seguir publicando esta adaptación. _

_Mi pregunta ahora es esta ¿les gustaría que haga una epilogo de esta novela? En la novela en si este es el último capítulo pero si me lo piden podría crear un epilogo…_

_Una vez más les doy las gracias por haber seguido y leído y espero no leamos pronto con una nueva historia…_

_Que estén bien y no olviden que la vida es un juego y si te tomas todo demasiado en serio no podrás disfrutar esas pequeñas cosas que le dan sentido a la vida, sean felices y jueguen de la mejor forma posible. _

_Las (los) quiere luniitaturksa _


End file.
